Why Did I Fall in Love With You?
by thebestest11
Summary: The boys have been casted in a drama. Shin-Woo discovers the truth of his first love through the making of the drama. Jeremy and Go Mi Nam meets their match. How will Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu live their lives as a married couple? SEQUEL TO TRUE LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**_I am back! Sorry it took so long...school...and laziness with a side of procrastination. Bad combo. I know :\_**

**_I'd like to take some time to thank everyone who reviewed "True Love" You have my heart(s). XD_**

**_Ann and Flinn- Thanks for reviewing honestly. I tried to improve in this chapter :)_**

**_Juwie1608, Ann, Flinn,Ell4 and everybody else that I freaked out- I probably won't stretch Tae-Kyung's and Mi Nyu's relationship to that extent again XD so no worries :p_**

**_GracefulCrane- Don't you dare guess my plot correctly again! :D And we'll see._**

**_New readers- You don't have to read "True Love" if you don't want to. It's perfectly fine if you start this story. Just know that:_**

**_Sang-Hee is Shin-Woo's Sister, Ms. Kang is his mother, Hwang Ji-Hyuk is Tae-Kyung's cousin. XD_**

**_SO ENJOY ENJOY ENjOYYYYY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Sunlight broke through the white curtains and disturbed me while I slept. I groaned and turned in the opposite direction of it. It's been almost two months since we've been married and I've grown accustomed to waking up and smiling even when I try not to when the first thing I see are Mi Nyu's eyes on me. This morning was one of them. The embarrassment flooded through me as it always did every morning. I shut my eyes quickly. "Good morning, Hyung-nim!" she said when I opened one eye.

Her eyes traced my face and I frowned. "Yah, what are you looking at? You have morning breath. Go wash up and make me breakfast," I ordered.

She pouted her lips. "Why are you always mean to me in the morning, Hyung-nim! And I thought you don't eat breakfast!" she protested.

_Is she being lazy or does she not see that I want to eat the food she cooks?_

"Too bad. I've already decided that I am going to eat breakfast. Quit bugging me and go," I turned around and pulled the blankets over my head. "Call me when it's done and I like my eggs sunny side up with two pieces of bacon, toast, and black coffee."

"Eggs, sunny side up. Bacon, two pieces," she repeated softly to herself. "Toast. Wait, Hyung-nim, how many slices?"

"Two," I replied, my voice muffled.

"Two slices. And-"

"Black coffee," I reminded her.

"Ah, yes. Black coffee."

I imagined her nodding her head as she went through the list once again. "Are you going or not?" I asked, faking my irritation through my secret smile. I pushed the blankets away a little to catch a glimpse of her.

She was already standing besides our bed and quickly bowed. "I am going now!" she saluted and shuffled out of our room. I snickered again.

Our dorm was abnormally quiet when we arrived back from our month-long honeymoon last night. Go Mi Nam, Jeremy, and Shin-Woo had a concert in Japan and stayed the night there.

_This is great. It's just me and Mi Nyu for a few hours._

My thoughts assembled and created a scenario of a perfect breakfast presented by my wife. I grinned unconsciously as the delicious food laid out in front of me. A peck on the cheek from her made my breakfast even sweeter.

_What am I doing? There would be no way in hell that it'll be that perfect. She's going to mess up on something. Maybe burn the toast or drop the eggs. _

I shook my head to dispel the near impossible fantasy and a new and more realistic one formed. The smell of smoke and the sight of blackened food were sloped onto a dirty plate. Coffee stains covered the table and a stressed out Mi Nyu stood besides the train wreck. "Good morning, Hyung-nim!" she smiled.

_That would happen. It's expected of her to make mistakes after mistakes._

I sighed.

_Why can't my perfectionism rub off on her?_

I heard hurried footsteps march down the stairs.

_It can't be. No one else is home besides us. _

I sat up and tuned my ears to the tumultuous noise of plates clattering and boisterous shouting. I quickly stood up and slipped on my slippers to investigate what the commotion was about. But before I walked out, my phone rang and I walked back to pick it up. It was a call from Mi Nyu.

_Wow. She actually called me._

"Yah, I didn't mean literally call me," I said as soon as I took the call.

"Hyung-nim! Please come down stairs!" she shouted, trying to compete with the loud background.

_Damn. It sounds like they're already back._

I quickly pulled on a light sweater and slipped on jeans and rushed down the stairs only to slow down when I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Whoa! You got all these for me? Wow! They look good!" The sound of a bag being forcefully opened ensued.

Mi Nyu laughed. "Hyung-nim thought you would like it, Jeremy!"

I stepped into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by Mi Nam's glare. He was siting on a chair at the counter with his arms folded. Shin-Woo was next to Jeremy, calmly inspecting the bags of souvenirs.

"What?" I rudely asked.

Go Mi Nam's lips formed a firm line as his face grew meaner. I returned the same expression. "Looks like you had fun on your honeymoon, brother-in-law," Mi Nam stated.

"And?" I asked bluntly.

"Tae-Kyung Hyung!" Jeremy crashed into me and delivered a rough hug. "I missed you SO much!"

I refused to let the blond boy break my fierce eye contact with Mi Nam. Jeremy realized this too and backed off. "What did you guys do?" he casually asked. "Brother-in-law," he slowly added in a menacing way.

"Stuff," I replied. I walked over to the fridge but Mi Nyu ran ahead of me and blocked it. "What is this?" I asked, shocked.

"Hyung-nim, I made you your black coffee! It's over there," she pointed to a pitcher next to Mi Nam.

His glare intensified as I poured the coffee into my mug. "What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Oppa, please don't do this. Especially this early in the morning," Mi Nyu tried to consult her brother.

"Why would you care?" I interrogated. I took a sip. "Aish. Too bitter," I complained.

"Really?" Mi Nyu took the cup from my hands and tasted to coffee. She shut her eyes tightly and shivered. "That really is bitter," she agreed. "Sorry Hyung-nim! I will do better!" she promised.

She searched the cabinets for cubes of sugar but before she found them I said, "It's fine. I am starting to like the taste."

"How was it. How was the honeymoon?" Mi Nam directed his question at me. I felt that he wasn't about to drop the topic and at that point I finally understood where he was going at.

"Good," I nonchalantly answered, baiting him.

His eyes widened at the simple reply and narrowed as he interpreted the double meaning. "You. You didn't touch her did you?" his chair screeched on the tiled floor as he stood and pushed off it. "What did you do?"

I glanced at him while I took another sip of the coffee without wincing. "Go Mi Nam, be reasonable. I am married to Mi Nyu."

"I know, damn it! I am just asking what you did!" he yelled.

"Oppa!" Mi Nyu shouted. "Stop it!"

I smirked.

_I can have a little fun._

"Well, we went to the hotel room first," I started.

Mi Nam clenched his fist and rushed towards me only to be stopped by Shin-Woo and Jeremy. "Calm down!" they both shouted.

"OPPA!" Mi Nyu put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Then we-"

"HYUNG-NIM!" Mi Nyu interrupted me, her face turning red. "You stop this too!"

I shrugged. "What? He wanted to know what we did. We went to a museum, a park, the beach, a zoo, a spa, a few shopping malls, and some concerts," I listed.

The vein at Mi Nam's temple pulsated. "You know damn well that's not what I am talking about!"

"What are you talking about then?" I asked innocently.

"YAH! If she becomes preg-"

"OPPA! SHUT UP!" Mi Nyu burst.

Mi Nam stopped fidgeting and slumped down. "Mi Nyu...told me to shut up? My dear, dear sister? WHO TAUGHT HER THOSE WORDS? TAE-KYUNG!"

I closed my eyes and held three fingers to my head. "Your shouting is giving me a headache."

"What's up with all the yelling this early in the morning? People in this neighborhood are going to think a murder is being committed," informed Manager Ma as he walked in.

"Let them think that! Because Tae-Kyung will be a goner!"

Coordinator Wang suddenly appeared from behind Manager Ma. "Mi Nyu! You came back!" She pushed Mi Nam away with one fell swoop and embraced her. "I missed you so much! How was it? Was it fun?" she jumped up and down while holding Mi Nyu in her excitement.

"That's what I've been asking!" Go Mi Nam declared thinking that he and Coordinator Wang were on the same boat.

"Coordinator Unnie! Hyung-nim and I had so much fun!" Mi Nyu cried.

"No!" Mi Nam wailed. "Why? How can you say that?"

"Hyung-nim, can you grab that blue bag?" Mi Nyu asked with her face pushed up against the sparkly fabric of Coordinator Wang's blouse as she continued to crush her.

I handed the bag to Coordinator Wang in exchange for Mi Nyu. "We bought these for you," I said. "They're scarves when it's winter."

"Ooh! I like them!" Coordinator Wang cheered.

"Tae-Kyung! We're not done talking! If my little-"

"Mi Nam, shut up!" Jeremy clamped his ears.

I scowled. "What's wrong with Go Mi Nam?" I muttered under my breath as I drew a piece of egg into my mouth.

Shin-Woo pulled out the chair besides me and sat down. He rolled a small porcelain teacup in his palms. "Thanks," he grinned.

"No problem. Mi Nyu thought you would like it," I said.

"I don't like it. I love it," he replied.

"That's good."

Mi Nam and Jeremy continued to bicker and their voices grew louder and louder. "Why is Mi Nam like this?" I questioned.

"He's in a bad mood," Shin-Woo laughed. "The fans in Japan didn't ask him for an encore instead, they were cheering your name."

"Really? My name?" The corners of my mouth lifted in amusement.

"Mi Nyu! My poor baby! Stupid Tae-Kyung didn't force you to do anything right?" Mi Nam cried as he broke away from Jeremy.

"Don't answer that," I jumped up. "He'll just misinterpret them" I turned to him. "Yah, Go Mi Nam, where in the world did those perverted thoughts come from?" I asked. It hit me then. I swirled around to face Manager Ma who flushed and turned the other way. "Did you start this?" I icily asked.

Chills ran down Manager Ma's spine. He wiped his forehead as he slowly showed his face. "W-well, Mi-Mi Nyu is..like a daughter to me.." His eyes concentrated on the floor. His watch started beeping. "Oh! Look at the time! We have to go! Boys, go get dressed! President Anh wants us at the agency to talk about your future projects! I'll wait for you in the car. Bye!" he said, running out.

"You wait until I come back Tae-Kyung! Then you're dead!" Coordinator Wang shoved Mi Nam up the stairs while dragging Jeremy with her other hand. "My chocolates! Wait for me!" Jeremy cried.

Shin-Woo stood up and delicately set the cup down. "You have one more day of your vacation before starting work tomorrow. Enjoy it," he said.

I nodded. He walked over to Mi Nyu and patted her head. "Thank-you for the gift."

"These eggs are slightly over-cooked. The bacon is not crispy and the toast is burned at the edges," I said.

Mi Nyu swiftly left Shin-Woo's side with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, Hyung-nim!"

"Here, come eat with me," I said when everyone left and she was cleaning up the wrappers off the ground.

She sat down besides me and nibbled on a piece of toast. I cleared my throat. "Shall we visit your mother's grave today?"

"My mother's?" she repeated.

I nodded. "I found out where she's buried," I said slowly and sincerely.

Tears flooded her eyes. I gently brushed her tears away. "Don't cry, silly," I whispered.

She touched my hands. "Thank-you," she said softly.

I gave her a little smile. "Go get ready. I'll wash the dishes."

I kissed her forehead and started to pile the plates in my hands. "Hyung-nim!"

"What?" I turned around and asked.

She quickly pressed her smooth lips on my cheek before scurrying away. I stood dumbly in the kitchen by myself for a couple minutes before I broke out into a huge grin. I continued to keep my elated expression while applying soap to the dishware.

I laughed quietly reminisced about the times before Mi Nyu staggered into my life.

_I am so different from before. Look at me. Laughing to myself when no one is around. I must be crazy. Why does a simple kiss make me so happy?_

After the dishes were cleaned and dry I grabbed my car keys that laid on the kitchen table. "I'll wait for you in the car!" I shouted in the direction of our room from downstairs. "Hurry up and don't take too long! You know how much I hate waiting!"

Mi Nyu stumbled out of the house just as I made the decision to go back in to fetch her. She stood besides the passenger door and bowed, "Sorry Hyung-nim!" before entering.

She apologized again when she put her seat-belt on. She had donned on a light summer dress with sandals. I coughed and distracted myself in twisting the keys to start the car. "You look nice," I finally said as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Ah, really? I... I am not used to wearing clothes like this yet," I caught her blushing before she could turn her head to stare outside the car window.

I took her hand without taking my eyes off the road and squeezed it. "You're beautiful."

I could feel her heart pulse faster as her hand grew warmer. I smiled internally to myself.

My phone rang when I stopped at a red light. I picked up the call and Mi Nam's voice screamed into my ear. "You guys are driving me crazy! I must have called the dorm like 100 freaking times! What are you doing and not picking up my calls?"

"Yah! Are you our guardian? And the reason why we're not picking up the phone is because we're in the car!"

The other end became silent. "Uh..Go Mi Nam..you're face is turning pale..what's wrong?" I heard Jeremy ask in the background.

"OH. MY. GOD. They're doing it in the car!" Go Mi Nam exploded.

"It?" Jeremy cried frantically. "What 'it'?"

"IT!" Mi Nam emphasized.

"Go Mi Nam! Give me the phone!" Manager Ma ordered.

"Heck no! You're driving!"

I sighed. I was irritated at the fact that Mi Nam kept on bringing up that subject. "YAH." Go Mi Nam stopped talking. "We're going to visit your mother's grave," I clarified. "Can you stop making stupid accusations?"

"Oh," Mi Nam said, sounding apologetic. The traffic light turned green.

"I gotta go. Bye," I bid.

"Wait, Tae-Kyung, take care of my sister okay?" Mi Nam softly asked.

"Got it," I replied.

"If she cries, let her. But don't ever let her cry alone."

The car behind me honked. "I understand," I said before hanging up.

"Hyung-nim, what did Oppa say?" Mi Nyu glanced at me with curiosity.

I continued to stare straight ahead. "He wanted me to keep an eye on you so that we won't have to file a missing person report," I teased.

"Hey! I don't get lost...that much...occasionally. Fine," she pouted.

"Tch," I quickly reached over and poked her forehead. "Don't wear a frown, it doesn't suit you."

She took hold of my finger and gave it a little squeeze. I tried to pull back but she refused to let go. "You shouldn't fight with Oppa," she said.

I shot her a brief and shocked glare. "Me? Fight with him? Are you kidding? Do you have any idea what he wanted to know this morning? He wanted to know if we- if you were-" I stopped abruptly.

I slyly peered at Mi Nyu. Her forehead crinkled with worry. I sighed, "Don't fret over our arguments. It's how men bond."

Her lips turned down. "I still don't like it."

A rush of guilt and urge to hug her came upon me. "Okay. Okay. I'll try to find some other way for us to get closer without fighting. Now quit looking sad," I commanded.

She grinned and gave me two thumbs up. "Hyung-nim is the best!"

"I better be," I mumbled.

I pulled into a parking lot of a small flower shop. I covered my mouth before I entered the store. "Hyung-nim, I can go in. You don't have to," Mi Nyu offered, remembering my allergy to flower pollen.

"I can bear it," I assured her.

She continued to worry even when I tried to relieve her of doubt. "I am fine," I repeated. I walked past her and opened the door. The wind carried the sweet, floral smell as if it was welcoming me. "Hurry up!"

Mi Nyu and I were greeted by an elderly couple when we walked in. We scanned the small rows of fresh flowers that varied in color. "Let's go with white," I said.

Mi Nyu turned around to face the other row. "Then this one?" she pointed to a bouquet. I could feel my throat seizing up when pollen from the flowers were lifted into the air by Mi Nyu's spinning.

"Great. Let's get it," I said, trying to resist choking.

We walked up to the cashier where I felt better and I took out my wallet. I handed a bill to the old man and a blue rose on the desk caught my eye. "I see you noticed my rose," he said with a warm toothless smile.

I nodded. "Haven't seen one of those before," I remarked.

"Indeed. That there is the first one and only one my wife grew," he added.

"It's so pretty," Mi Nyu said in awe. She reached up to run her fingers down the petal.

"Don't touch it," I chided.

Mi Nyu withdrew her hand and the old man laughed a hearty laugh. "It's okay. That rose isn't that delicate," he said. "It can't be because it's suppose to give hope."

"Hope for what?" Mi Nyu asked with her large eyes full of curiosity.

"Hope to achieve the love that you might think is impossible and unattainable," his wife replied, appearing behind us.

She stepped besides her husband and held his hand in hers. They both smiled at each other in a loving way. "For twenty years, I've chased her and after literally a million rejections, I decided to give up. I thought that she would be happy if I stopped bothering her."

"Fool," she scolded him. "I shouted at him for letting go just like that and gave him this blue rose."

I blinked. "So you're telling me that this rose is over twenty years old?"

"Oh..It's around..40 years old?" the man pondered.

His wife slapped him playfully. "Don't pretend you don't know. You still celebrate our monthly anniversaries let alone our annual ones."

He chuckled. "Has it really been that long? You still look beautiful."

She blushed. "Stop it. There are kids here."

He grinned. "Who cares?"

I cleared my throat. "Excuse us, we have to go now," I said.

"Wait! Do you want to enter our contest? At the end of the month we randomly draw a name and you might win a free bouquet!" his wife called out after us.

"Hyung-nim, let's enter. Huh?" Mi Nyu pleaded.

"Fine," I agreed. I quickly filled in our names and address and handing the paper back to them.

They briefly checked it and dropped it in a jar with other pieces of paper. "Thank-you for your business," they said. "And have a long and happy life together!"

I freely and selfishly breathed in the fresh air. "They are so in love," admired Mi Nyu.

I opened the passenger door for her. "Thank-you, Hyung-nim."

I put on my seat belt and quickly leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Let's be like that in 40 years."

* * *

**_Lol, I think it's been a habit of mine to leave negative author notes at the end. XD Buuuut I probably won't update soon. :s *Shrinks away* Don't kill me!_**

**_I'll try my very best though to overcome laziness XD and to kick the pile of homework away!_**

**_It'd be great if I see the names that subscribed to "True Love" on this story's list :D and to read even more reviews. _**

**_I think that's all I have to say.. =p_**

**_REVIEW/ COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_IMPORTANT! READ: BAD NEWS: So, I have been recently accused of plagiarism. I have to say, the process to redeem myself was not fun at all. I do not wish to experience that again. Therefore, this is the second to last chapter of this story. I will have the final chapter up sometime next month when I find the inspiration and motivation to update. That is all. Thank-You. Be sure to read my end message at the end of the story._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Mi Nyu continued to blush and occasionally darting her eyes to steal a quick glance of my relaxed and composed face.

_What is she thinking about now? _

"What?" I asked.

She turned to face the window and all I could see was her red cheeks. "N-nothing."

I decided to drop the topic. "Hmph."

We arrived at the burial site and I parked the car at the bottom of the hill. "Remember to bring the flowers," I said and stepped outside.

It was sunny but it wasn't hot. It was warm but it was also windy. I walked ahead and turned around to see Mi Nyu stagger out the car carrying the bouquet with both hands. I wrapped one arm around her waist. "Knowing you, you might trip and fall walking up the stairs. This is just a precaution," I said as an excuse to hold her.

Green fields met us at the top of the stairs. We walked along the grassy trail until I located the grave with a marker made of marble that only contained her mother's name and the dates of her birth and death. There were already flowers on one side of the plaque. They were no longer standing straight and they were withered. Mi Nyu bent down and touched its flimsy petals. "Hyung-nim, who put this here?" she asked.

"Probably Mi Nam. I told him a few days ago before he left for Japan."

She nodded and unearthed the other metal container on the other side of the glossy plaque. I took it from her hands without a word and walked over to the nearest water pump. I filled the rounded pitcher halfway and slowly walked back to Mi Nyu, careful not to spill it.

She arranged the flowers elegantly and set the vase back into the ground. She stepped back and joined me in front of her mother's grave. Mi Nyu bowed, "It's me Mother, Go Mi Nyu. I am sorry I didn't find you or visit you until now. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

A light wind blew gently, tousling our hair. It carried the aroma of the other flowers and incense that were left on gravestones nearby The long green grass swayed in the direction of the wind for just one second before it ceased. "I heard Oppa visited you before I did," Mi Nyu continued, "For as long as I could remember, he and I wanted only one thing, to find you, Mother. And now we found you, I feel at rest and Oppa does too."

I let Mi Nyu's tears flow while stiffly holding my arm to the side, resisting the urge to wipe them. "Please forgive both of us for not searching hard enough for you."

Another breeze swept past us and furrowed our clothes. "But I did find someone. Someone that I can never match up to but loves me anyways," she smiled through her tears and turned her head towards me. She half laughed and grinned at me with tears running down her cheeks.

My hand brushed her face and removed the tears. I took my worried eyes off Mi Nyu and faced her mother. "I am sorry," I bowed my head, "I didn't want you to see her cry. I know that you would feel as awful as I do when you hear her sorrowful sobs," I said sincerely. My palms made a circular route on the small of Mi Nyu's back, trying to comfort her.

"I am also sorry for taking her hand in marriage without coming to see you first." Another cool current disturbed the still grass and our hair swirled with it.

"Mother, I promise you that no matter what, I will love her after every breath I take and even more so after every breath she takes away from me," I said slowly, "There will be no such day in which I will take her for granted. I promise you that we will be each others' support, best friend, family, and lover," I said, struggling with words. I wasn't use to expressing my feelings yet. Mi Nyu gripped my arm and gave it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. With new found confidence I asked, "Mother, may we please have your blessing?"

A gust of wind, stronger than before, carried the scent of freshly cut lawns and the sweet floral smell. We inhaled the pleasant odor. It was cool and delivered a sense of acceptance, joy, and gratitude.

xD

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Mi Nyu. My eyes stole a quick glance at her. She hasn't said a word to me since we left. We just entered back into Seoul. "Mi Nyu?"

She continued to stare out the window with a dazed expression. "Mi Nyu," I said a little louder, annoyance coated my tone.

She looked at me like it was the first time I called her. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

I thought about scolding her for not answering me but the worried half of me took over. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, sounding casual and indifferent to disguise my anxiety.

She looked around the car with those large brown eyes of hers. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What" I asked impatiently.

"Hyung-nim," she said after scanning the car. She hesitated for awhile before confidence dominated her expression. "Did I really go to my mother's grave?" she genuinely asked.

I stopped at a red light. Confusion and worry sat on my eyebrows. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked. I reached for her forehead and with my other hand on mine to compare our temperature. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

She playfully batted my hand away and I frowned. "So is that a yes?" she smiled.

I nodded once, not sure where she was going with this.

"So you really meant all those things?" Her voice became hopeful and excited. I felt the embarrassment course through me, threatening to turn my cheeks red.

"Say what?" I asked, attempting to avoid answering her.

She smiled mischievously. I gripped the steering wheel and proceeded to drive down the road that was aligned with restaurants from family themed to expensive and romantic fine dining.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked myself. I bent my head down and peered out of the window to read the restaurant names.

"You did, didn't you?" She grinned, coaxing me to come clean.

_She's so persistent now. I must make her stay away from Go Mi Nam before more of him rubs off on her._

She took my evasive question as a confirmation and her face lit up.

"Tch," I muttered under my breath. I smiled inwardly.

_Who knew that words can make her happy like this._

I glared. "Mi Nyu, I am going to ask this for the last time; where do you want to eat?"

"Wherever you want, Hyung-nim," she beamed.

"Then let's go to-" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. I quickly put the headset in my ear. "Hello?"

There was a short pause of hesitation on the other end before a woman's voice spoke up. "Tae-Kyung."

I stopped breathing and stiffened at her voice. Mi Nyu stared at me with worry. "What is it?" I asked after I regained my cool composure.

"I heard you came back today. How was it?" Mo Hwa-Ran asked.

I wasn't sure how to feel. Should I be angry with her or forgive her? "Fine," I replied shortly.

"Are you with her right now?"

"Yes."

"I want to meet with both of you," she said.

"Not right now," I replied.

I didn't feel like seeing her today. I haven't decided whether to forgive her or not yet for hurting Mi Nyu.

"Oh. Maybe sometime soon then," she said, sounding hurt.

"Of course. Bye," I took out the ear piece and squeezed it in my palm before dropping back in its rightful place.

"Who was that, Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu asked.

"My mother," I answered bitterly.

Mi Nyu frowned at me. "You talked to her like that? Hyung-nim, you're rude."

"Am not," I argued childishly.

Mi Nyu looked at me with worry in her eyes, "What did she ask you?"

I shrugged, "She wanted to see us."

"Then why did you say no? We have time to see her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to talk to her?"

She looked at her hands. "I-I just want to see you and her reconnect."

"Tch," I muttered.

_Of course she would. She wants me to be happy but can't she see that I am already happy?_

I bit my tongue. I knew I was lying to myself when I thought that I didn't need my mother.

I took my phone from the holder and tossed it in her lap. "Then you talk to her about it."

She grinned at my permission. But before she could say something like "I knew Hyung-nim is unhappy without his mother" or something in those bounds; I said, "It's not that I want to see her. I just don't want you to keep worrying about me."

She continued to smile stupidly at me and I glared at her. "Don't look at me like that."

But she continued despite my command. I momentarily took my eyes off the road to softly connect my palm with her forehead and pushed her away. "I told you to stop," I growled.

Her face squinched up in playful anger. "Aish, you're messing up my hair."

I smirked and while I kept my eyes on the car in front of me, I ruffled her hair even further and ignored her attempts to stop me. "Hyung-nim! Stop it!"

"Why? You deserved it," I pointed out.

I saw that she pouted before quickly sticking her tongue out at me in my peripheral vision.

"Yah, didn't I tell you to stop making weird faces at me?" I scolded her.

"No," she said quickly.

"Don't make me-"

She cut me off in mid-sentence, "I am calling her now."

I narrowed my eyes.

_Mi Nyu has become more comfortable around me to the extent which she thinks she can be rude to me and get away with it. _

She scrolled down to find 'Mo Hwa-Ran' in my phone book and pressed the call button. She quickly turned on the speaker phone so that I can listen as well.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

Mi Nyu jumped a little at her voice. "Ah, yeah, Eomeonim. This is Mi Nyu calling."

A small laugh came from the other end. "Ah, is that so, Mi Nyu? Please drop the formalities and just call me 'mother'."

"A-ah, yeah, Mother," Mi Nyu stuttered.

"What is the reason that you are calling me? Is my son giving you a hard time already?" she teased.

"No, it's not that!" she objected.

"Then what?" my mother asked with curiosity.

Mi Nyu peered at me while I drove with an expressionless face. "Hyung-nim and I...We want to meet with you."

There was another pause. "No, I don't think we should," she replied with remorse. "My son doesn't want to see me."

"But-"

Mo Hwa-Ran interrupted, "I have to go now."

"Mother," I spoke up with difficulty. I cleared my throat and tilted my head a little towards the phone. "We want to have dinner with you," I said with a stern, expressionless face.

There was silence on the other end and I thought she had already hung up. But Mi Nyu indicated that was not the case since the timer on the phone continued to add up the minutes.

"M-Mother?" Mi Nyu called out.

"Yes, I am here,"she said slowly. Something about her voice was different. The sad and cynical tone of her voice disappeared and replaced with a gentle, almost musical-like sound.

"Will you eat dinner with us?" Mi Nyu asked.

She was touched, "Of course," Mo Hwa-Ran replied.

A smile appeared on Mi Nyu's tender lips. "Thank-you! We will see you at our house tonight at 6 then! Good bye, Mother!"

"I will be there," she calmly promised. "Bye."

I continued driving with an eyebrow raised. "Why are we having dinner at out dorm?"

"Because I am going to cook tonight," Mi Nyu said with a wide grin.

xD

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. I was about to call you guys and wonder where in the hell you guys went!" Go Mi Nam came at us when we walked up the stairs with groceries in our hands. "Do you know what time it is? A time that is too late for my little sister to be wandering around the streets!"

" Calm down. It's only 3 in the afternoon. Mi Nyu has been out far later than this before. Don't you think you're a little too overprotective?" I mocked and pushed past him to the door.

Mi Nam chose to ignore me."Let me help you Mi Nyu," Go Mi Nam offered.

"Ah, thank-you, Oppa."

"What are these for?" Mi Nam inquired.

"Mother-In-Law is coming over for dinner tonight. Hyung-nim and I are going to cook dinner," her eyes squinted with happiness.

"Mother-in-Law? As in Tae-Kyung's mom?" Mi Nam asked while delicately setting the bag of vegetables down on the counter.

"Yes," Mi Nyu replied as she searched for a basket to wash the fresh produce in.

Mi Nam and I began unpacking the food and placing them in their rightful spot.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're coming home a little later," Mi Nam replied stiffly.

"And why are you home early? Were you lazy and ditched the afternoon practice?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Pft. You think I do that on a daily basis? And no, Brother-In-Law, I did not leave without permission. I told Manager Ma to cover for me," he stuck his tongue out.

Mi Nyu and I sighed. "And I wanted to see my cute little sister," Mi Nam added.

"Just stare at the mirror when you're lonely," I muttered.

_Does he have a new obsession with Mi Nyu? _

I shook my head as the removed the plastic from the ingredients. Mi Nyu had already dumped the onions and other vegetables out and turned on cold water to gently wash them.

"What are you making?" Mi Nam asked.

"Vegetable soup," she replied to my disgust. "Hyung-nim shouldn't make that face," she pouted

"You know I don't like green things," I informed.

"Well it's good for you and I plan to make you eat more leafy vegetables," she said as she poured water into a pot and flicked the stove on.

My eyes widened.

_How can she be so cruel? _

"Why!"

Mi Nam started laughing out of control. "Sucks for you!"

"Because I am concerned for your health. Oppa, you're going to eat the same thing as Hyung-nim too. Did you really believe that I didn't know about your secret Twinkie stash in your room?" scolded Mi Nyu.

Mi Nam waved his hands in front of him. "That's not mine! It's Jeremy! I swear! You know how Jeremy is!"

"What about those 20 some pack of chocolate chip cookies that you hid on the top shelf of your closet? And that hidden mountain of pudding cups behind the headboard of your bed? Are those all Jeremy's too?" I asked as I skinned the cucumbers.

Mi Nam shot glares of fury at me for ratting him out. "Oppa! Is that true?" Mi Nyu raised her voice.

Mi Nam shot me one last evil eye before turning to his sister with a smile. "Course not! Tae-Kyung Hyung is joking!"

"Go Mi Nam, tell me what goes in underwear drawers?' I smirked.

"Oppa," Mi Nyu narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "what do you keep there?"

Go Mi Nam walked over to the rice cooker and turned it on. "Clothes..." he replied. He swiftly turned his head to me and mouthed 'you're dead' but I grinned in response.

Mi Nyu didn't buy it. "When dinner is done, I am going to do a mandatory inspection on your room."

Mi Nam whined and in the process of his fit, he knocked over the basket of eggs that sat on the counter.

"Damn it, Mi Nam!" I yelled.

"It was not my fault! If you didn't snitch on me, this wouldn't happen!" he defended.

Mi Nyu looked upset and immediately bent down with a wet piece of cloth to clean the floor.

"Fine. I'll walk down to the convenient store and buy some more eggs," Mi Nam offered.

"It's okay. I can make something else," said Mi Nyu.

"No, I'll leave. It's to be outside than inside here to be berated and back-stabbed by my own brother."

Mi Nam pulled on a hoodie and pulled it up over his head so that our fan girls won't easily recognize him. When Mi Nam left, I looked at the clock. It was almost 6. "Better make something else quick. It's almost time. Mi Nam won't be back in time," I said.

Mi Nyu nodded.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

I muttered to myself as I walked in the cold, dark, lonely street to the store. "Stupid Tae-Kyung! What if Mi Nyu actually does confiscate my goods? Where the hell am I going to get my sugar fill? Jeremy will immediately sniff me out if I ate one pack of his Pockey stash.. Then Mi Nyu will punish me. Ahh! So frustrating! Why did Tae-Kyung do that!"

The cashier looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

_Shit. I am not in the mood to me recognized._

I waited for a shrill fan girl scream but it was just silence. The girl rang me up and I paid for the carton of eggs and a couple bags of candy. She handed me the bag.

_I didn't imagine that spark of recognition, did I?_

"Hey, you know who I am right?" I asked her cautiously.

The girl inspected my face closely. "No," she said.

I stared back. "Are you sure? How about if you looked at me at this angle?" I took the hood off and angled my face in the same way I posed for a photoshoot.

An expression of fear spread on her face. "If you don't leave, I'll press this button and the cops will come."

I backed up.

_Oh my God. This girl must think I am a pedophile. _

"Alright. Alright! I am leaving. Don't do anything rash," I said. Before I stepped out the automatic sliding door, I turned around, "Are you sure you don't know who I am? Really, really sure?"

The girl placed her hand under the desk again, threatening me.

"Aish," I sighed while as I exited. It was dark already and I could tell it was already 6. I took out a bag of candy and broke the seal. I shoved mouthfuls of the sugary goodness as I walked back.

_Might as well enjoy it. It will be the last time I'll eat these in a long time. _

I walked up the pathway to the dorm and spotted a woman standing in front of the gate but she didn't enter. The rustling of the grocery bag caught her attention.

"Mi Nyu?" she asked.

"No, I am her brother," I replied. I squinted in the dark to make out who she was.

"Ah, sorry. I am used to seeing Mi Nyu in boy clothes," Mo Hwa-Ran said.

"Good evening, Eomeonim," I bowed.

She chuckled lightly in her elegant clothes. "You're like your sister. Please speak informally."

I scratched my head and smiled. "I'll try. Are you going in?" I asked, remembering her hesitation.

"Yes."

I unhatched the gate lock and let her in before me. Headlights of car shone brightly into my eyes. I squinted and saw that it was the A.'s white van. It pulled up to the driveway and Jeremy and Shin-Woo stepped out. They thanked the driver and strolled towards us.

"Mo Hwa-Ran?" they whispered when they caught sight of us.

"Hello," she greeted and bowed slightly.

They returned her bow and shot me a questioning look. I opened the front door of our house and let her go in. "Dinner," I whispered to Jeremy and Shin-Woo.

There was laughter coming from the kitchen and we all rushed to see what it was. Mi Nyu was at the sink with the water running. She stuck her hand under the stream and splashed Tae-Kyung. "Yah! Stop!" he cried, covering his face. He hugged her from the back and pinned both of her arms to her sides and with the other hand, he drenched her back with water.

Mo Hwa-Ran watched them for awhile in silence. I couldn't tell what she was thinking but fearing that she might not approve of their behavior, I cleared my throat and they glanced up. Tae-Kyung instantly released her and stood up straight. His smiling face vanished and replaced with his normal scowl. "Look at the mess you made," he said.

Mi Nyu turned red and ducked her head in apology. "Hello, Mother. Sorry! We...Dinner...isn't ready yet."

"It would be if you guys weren't messing around," I muttered under my breath and Jeremy laughed quietly.

"I'll help clean up," Shin-Woo offered. He grabbed a towel that laid on the table and mopped up the water.

"Sorry, Shin-Woo Hyung."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize," Shin-Woo said nicely.

I took out the remaining bags of candy out of the bag and shoved them into my jacket. "Got your eggs," I said. I set them delicately on the table.

"Thank-you, Oppa," she said.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No. No. Please comfort Mother and make her feel comfortable," Mi Nyu ordered.

I felt Jeremy's hand enter my pocket. I slapped it. "Ow!"

"Mine," I growled.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I went up into my room and changed into some dry clothes. My hand hung over the hand.

_Should I go out or wait here for awhile?_

The doorknob turned and the door opened. Mi Nyu peered into the room and her eyes meet mine and she jumped a little. "Hyung-nim."

"I am going downstairs. Go change," I said gruffly.

_Why are so many embarrassing moments happening?_

I sighed and walked slowly down the stairs. Jeremy and Shin-Woo were walking up the steps with their bowl of rice in their hands. "What are you doing?"

"Shin-Woo thought it would be better if it was just your family eating together," Jeremy informed me.

"Plus we need to work on composing some songs," Shin-Woo added.

I didn't feel like creating any more awkward moments by telling them that I consider them as family so I allowed them to go to their rooms to eat. "Make sure Mi Nyu doesn't see you on your way there or she'll beg you to eat with us."

There were bowls set out on the table already. Mi Nam and my mother were engaged in small talk about their singing careers. Mo Hwa-Ran's eyes flickered to me when I sat down. "Tae-Kyung," she said.

I looked at her. "How was your day?" she asked me.

I took my chopsticks and wiped it down with a napkin. "Fine," I said.

She nodded as she noticed my resistance to talk to her.

_Just because you organized my wedding doesn't mean I will forgive you. Yet. _

Mi Nyu shortly joined us and dipped her head before taking a seat besides me. "Sorry for making you wait."

She looked around the table and quickly realized two people were missing. Before she could ask I said, "They have to finish some work."

Mi Nyu looked a little disappointed. We waited for Mo Hwa-Ran to eat first. Go Mi Nam offered some dishes to her and when she took the first bite, we followed after her in respect.

"I heard you visited your mother's grave today," Mo Hwa-Ran said.

"Ah, yeah. We did," confirmed Mi Nyu.

"I will visit her too," she promised.

I frowned at her, not liking where the conversation was heading. Mi Nyu is still a little sensitive about her mother.

Mo Hwa-Ran caught on to my dislike and decided to change the subject. "Mi Nam told me that the group is going to be in a drama soon."

"Really?" Mi Nyu faced me.

I nodded. "My cousin, Hwang Ji-Hyuk, remember him? He's the director."

"Oh. He seems like a nice person," Mi Nyu stated.

"President Anh is going to tell us more tomorrow when Tae-Kyung comes back to work," Mi Nam said. "I am probably going to be the lead actor anyways," he confidently boasted. "I wonder who my lead actress would be..."

"Who guaranteed you're going to be the star of the drama?," I muttered. I scooped some rice in my mouth.

Go Mi Nam stuck his tongue out at me. "Mother, are you planning to make a comeback?" he asked.

Mo Hwa-Ran paused and wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying. "Yes. Ji-Hyuk made me an offer to sing one of the OSTs for the drama. But I don't know yet since they're still finalizing some paperwork."

Mi Nyu grinned. "That's wonderful! We'll see each other often then."

Mo Hwa-Ran smiled. There were traces of tears in her eyes and I felt guilty.

_Am I the one causing them? _

"How was the honey moon?" my mother asked after a few minutes of silent eating.

"It was so much fun! Hyung-nim and I went on tours most of the time. We visited exotic botanical gardens and museums. We also went to some theme parks but we couldn't stay there long because the fans of Hyung-nim started to chase us," Mi Nyu happily recalled.

Go Mi Nam's face soured as he mumbled, "They even recognized you half way across the world from Korea yet, that cashier girl who lives here doesn't even know who the hell I am!"

"What, Oppa?" Mi Nyu's forehead creased with worry.

"Nothing," he said bitterly and dug into his bowl of rice.

Mo Hwa-Ran smiled pleasantly, "That's nice to hear. Does that mean that I should be expecting a grandchild soon?"

I almost choked on the food in my mouth. "Hyung-nim!" Mi Nyu slapped my back and handed me a glass of water. I swallowed the food with the aid of water and gasped for air. Mi Nam's chopsticks fell out of his hands and clanged on the table. His mouth dropped and hung open. Mo Hwa-Ran observed out reactions with an amused face.

"So, are you planning to be parents?" she repeated.

Mi Nam recovered and blindly slapped the table for his eating utensils while keeping his blank eyes straight on me, waiting for an answer. Mi Nyu kept her worried eyes on me and for the first time, I didn't know how to respond.

"N-no, we haven't thought about children yet," Mi Nyu answered.

Go Mi Nam breathed a sigh of relief and started eating comfortably again.

"And why not?" my mom inquired.

"It's just that...we're not ready yet...and Hyung-nim's career is more important right now..." responded Mi Nyu. Her eyes followed my expression, hoping she didn't say anything wrong.

"Is that right, Tae-Kyung?" Mo Hwa-Ran turned her attention to me.

"For the most part. It's not that I don't want children," I looked at Mi Nyu sheepishly. "It's just that this isn't the right time."

"Oh. Well, don't make me wait too long, Tae-Kyung," my mother said.

_Why does she want grandchildren already?_

"Why-" I was cut off with a phone ringing.

"Sorry," my mother apologized. "Hello?...Right now?...Okay. Bye." She hung up and placed the phone back into her purse. "Sorry, my assistant just reminded me of an important appointment."

"You're leaving already?" Mi Nyu asked.

"Yes. Sorry." She got up, "The food tasted delicious and I really enjoyed spending some time with my...family," she said.

I walked to her to the door. "Thank-you for coming," I said, trying to add warmth in my tone but failed.

_It still isn't easy for me to talk nicely to her._

Mi Nyu ran up besides us. "Wait! We have something for you!"

Mo Hwa-Ran stopped and turned around to see Mi Nyu's back as she ran upstairs. She came back down with a rectangular object in her hands. "This is our favorite wedding photo. We bought the frame and we wanted to give this to you," she said.

My mother gently took the portrait out of her hands and held it up. It was a steel frame with roses intricately carved into it. At the center was a picture of me staring at Mi Nyu from afar. "Thank-you so much," Mo Hwa-Ran said. She pulled Mi Nyu into a quick hug and turned to me, "Thank-you."

I nodded and opened the door for her. "Come back soon!" Mi Nyu shouted when she was half-way out of the driveway.

xD

Shin-Woo and Jeremy came downstairs to wash the dishes. "You guys cooked, we wash," they said.

To Go Mi Nam's dismay, his sister did not forget that mandatory clean up of his room. After countless piles of junk food, sweets, and unhealthy delicacies were removed and towed away for direct disposal in the trash can; Mi Nam was left to himself to cry in the dark.

xD

Mi Nyu hesitated at the side of our bed. She pouted and I knitted my eyebrows. "What?"

"Can we sleep with the lights off?" she asked.

I sighed. She has been asking me every night. "No."

"Why," she whined. "I can't sleep like this forever."

"Why don't you be considerate and think of your caring husband. You know that he doesn't like the dark," I countered.

"But the wife needs attention too," she argued.

I motioned for her to get in bed and sleep. She climbed in with resistance and pulled the blankets high over her head. I took my chance to lean over her, careful not to make contact and switched the lights off. She immediately noticed the change and pushed the blankets off. I turned my face the opposite way and pretended that I was already fast asleep. I could feel her smile warming the back of my neck. Her arms found their way under the blankets and wrapped around my waist. "Thank-you," she breathed.

I snored lightly. "I love you," she whispered and buried her soft face in my shirt.

I grinned in my sleep.

xD

My alarm went off at 9 in the morning. "Ughh," I groaned as I smacked the snooze button.

I pulled the blankets off and sat up straight. I rubbed my eyes and tilted my head up while stretching my limbs. The still sleeping Mi Nyu rolled over to take over the space I left. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," I clicked my tongue. "Look at this heavy sleeper who doesn't even notice that her husband is already awake," I poked her cheek and she unconsciously frowned. I kissed her forehead and the frown ceased to exist. She sighed happily. Her peaceful face was ruined when she snored loudly. I smirked. "Tch," I half laughed.

I walked downstairs fully dressed and ready to head out to work. Shin-Woo was already awake and reading the morning newspaper in the brightly lit kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand.

"Morning," I said as I reached for my morning water.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Go Mi Nam and Jeremy. Are they awake?" I asked.

"When are they ever ready on time?" Shin-Woo rhetorically asked.

I sighed. The doorbell rang and I went to open the door. "Didn't I give you a key?" I scowled when Manager Ma waited at the steps.

"I lost it?" he said with a shy grin.

"Great. Go wake up Mi Nam and Jeremy. I don't want to deal with them this early," I ordered.

"Morning, Shin-Woo," Manager Ma said. "We have a busy day ahead of us. Are both of you ready to go?"

"When are we not ready?" I asked I copied and modified Shin-Woo's rhetorical question.

"Okay. I'll go wake up the remaining boys up," he sighed and marched up the steps.

"Don't be too loud. I don't want you waking Mi Nyu up," I warned.

"Got it," he replied from the steps.

"What's the schedule today?" I asked Shin-Woo.

He folded the paper and tossed it to me. "President is going to brief us on who plays who in the drama and then we're going to meet the other actresses."

I took the paper and opened it to the front page. "Do you know who they are?"

From the corner of my vision I saw him shake his head. "President Anh said it's going to be a surprise."

I frowned. "Aish. I hate surprises."

A huge yawn erupted from the top of the stairs followed by another large intake of breath. "SO EARLY!" Mi Nam yelled as he clumsily stumble down the stairs.

"Yah, can you be even louder? Your sister is still sleeping," I scolded without looking up from reading the article that caught my interest.

"Good freaking morning to you too, Hyung," Mi Nam said as he pulled a chair out and sat next to me.

Jeremy plopped down next to Shin-Woo and drowsily tried to uncap his orange juice. Shin-Woo took the bottle from him wordlessly and uncapped it. "Thank...You, Shin-Woo..Hyung," Jeremy's words slurred.

Manager Ma came down and clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"

XD

"AW MAN! Why does the lead have to be Tae-Kyung!" Mi Nam complained. "He's married for Christ's sake! How do you think my sister will react when she sees him kiss another girl ON TELEVISION?"

"He needs to be the lead. He's losing a lot of popularity since he got married so abruptly! And no worries. Director Ji-Hyuk promised that the kiss scenes will be entirely fake," President Anh explained.

I wasn't too thrilled either and Mi Nam had a point. "What are you going to do? Find someone with the same lips as this guy?" Mi Nam pointed at me and I glared at him. "The audience is going to care if they don't get a hot, steamy, and passionate kiss between the two leads!"

"We'll figure something out later but Tae-Kyung is still the lead."

"Damn. Why not me? I am not popular enough!" Go Mi Nam argued.

"Mi Nam. Do you want to be left out of the drama? Keep arguing with me," threatened the President.

"I don't even get second lead," he mumbled.

President Anh turned his attention away from Mi Nam and focused on Shin-Woo. "Shin-Woo, you're second lead in the drama because you need a little bump in the charts. Jeremy, you don't have a role in the drama because you're dominating everyone. Keep up with your cute acts," encouraged President Anh.

"My cute what?" Jeremy looked up with smears of pudding covering his face.

President Anh just smiled. "That. It's jackpot!"

Mi Nam stared at the cup of pudding longingly, seeming to forget his frustration.

President Anh looked at his watch. "Oh! It's time to meet your co-stars. They should be here soon. Coordinator Wang, can you please clean Jeremy up?" he asked while watching Jeremy becoming messier by the second.

Coordinator Wang sighed as she does this chore over a hundred times a day. "Come on, Jeremy."

Go Mi Nam lunged for the cup of pudding while it was in Jeremy's hands and the sticky dessert spilled on both of them. Coordinator Wang nearly shrieked but quickly calmed herself down and dragged both boys by the ear to the nearest bathroom.

I shook my head while Shin-Woo watched in amusement and chuckled lightly.

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

A knock sounded soon after and an elegant girl dressed in a short summer dress shyly strolled in. Large sunglasses covered her eyes. I stood up and Tae-Kyung followed. She removed the sunglasses and I could feel my heart beat faster.

_I know her._

"Ah! You're finally here!" President Anh welcomed.

I stared at her, unable to take my eyes off of her.

_It's been so long. _

I wanted to hug her and tell her how much I missed her. I wanted to take her somewhere quiet like I used to and talk about our lives. I wanted to ask her how she's been and if she's eating well. I have so much to tell her and I bet she wants to share her memories with me.

She bowed politely and blushed. "Sorry. There was a little traffic and there were so many...fans waiting outside the building," her musical voice apologized.

She's still the same as she was in high school.

"Yeah. They found out Tae-Kyung is coming back to work today. Sorry for the mob," President Anh said.

She broke her eye contact with the president and bowed to Tae-Kyung. "Hello, I am-"

"OH MY GOD! Park Si-Yeon! Is that really you!" Go Mi Nam dropped the paper towels he was holding and ran up to hug her.

My heart accelerated.

_Yes. Yes. It is her!_

"Go Mi Nam? It really is me!" she jumped up with excitement. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he cried.

Tae-Kyung looked at him with confusion. "We went to college together! And she was my closest friend!" Mi Nam explained.

Tae-Kyung's face became indifferent again and glanced around the room, looking bored.

Si-Yeon released Mi Nam's hands and held her hand out to Tae-Kyung. "I am Park Si-Yeon," she introduced with a white smile.

Tae-Kyung gazed her hand and refused to shake it. "Yah, Tae-Kyung, what are you doing? Shake her hand," President Anh urged.

Tae-Kyung glared at the president and showed him his wedding band. "I am married," Tae-Kyung simply said.

President Anh laughed, embarrassed and shook Park Si-Yeon's hand on the behalf of Tae-Kyung. "He just got married. Please endure his hostile personality for now. I'll make sure he changes."

Jeremy stood next to President Anh and held his hand out. "I am Jeremy," he grinned a toothy grin.

"Jeremy, you're cuter in person," she said.

Jeremy looked at the floor and turned red. "I get that a lot," he blushed.

Mi Nam snickered from behind. "That's because everyone doesn't know about your dark side."

Jeremy turned around. "I don't have a dark side!"

"Yes you do!"

"Prove it!"

"Boys! Calm down or get out!" President Anh chided.

Park Si-Yeon giggled. "Mi Nam Oppa, you haven't changed at all. Always picking fights," she shook her head.

Jeremy seemed hurt. "You pick fights with other people? How could you Go Mi Nam!"

Mi Nam rolled his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen. You're not going to get any cute points acting this way."

"I bet I can," Jeremy said and stuck his tongue out.

Park Si-Yeon met my eyes.

_Please remember me. Please remember me._

* * *

**This is where I leave you...**

**Regarding the plagiarism issue. I...I am just KIDDING! LOL! Happy April Fool's day everybody! Did I trick you? :D! Of course this is NOT the second to last chapter! I barely started on this sequel! Mwhaha! I guarantee you this is far from the end! I've been waiting for this day. hehehe! Anyways I made this chapter super long. Roughly around 7,000 words :) I felt bad for updating once a month :( Remember when I updated every week or every other week? Yeah , I miss that time period too. **

**If you're bored and have nothing to do check out my profile for _good_ advice on what to watch :D! lol XD**

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been suffering a severe case of _senioritis. _**

**_Seniortis- a disease that most high school seniors suffer from the beginning of the year but gets worse as the end of the school year approaches (when everyone gets into college knows what they're going to do) :D. Some symptoms include: Not giving a crap about tests and homework, putting minimum effort in everything, the "Who cares! I got accepted already!" attitude, procrastination at its worse, etc._**

**_A Message for Ann: I probably won't be doing a chapter on their honeymoon lol because I know I'll make it legitimately boring. I am not kidding. lol I know I will. But I will encourage anyone who would like to make a K or T rated fic about Tae-Kyung's and Mi Nyu's honeymoon. I'll totally read it! :D_**

**_Special thanks for: Zhelma Patricia, juwie1608, flinn, GracefulCrane, rei, Khar Minah, Ann, Coleen, piggy rabbit, and Slytherin Beats for reading and review and supporting! _**

**_lmao :) I'll try to update soon! Tata for now!_**

**_SUBSCRIBE! REVIEW/COMMENT! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! It's been 10 days since my last update :O! I felt sorry for tricking you and giving people heart attacks so :D here :p_**

**_I decided to save my allowance and work at Walmart for 20 years so that I can accumulate enough money to purchase Jang Geun Suk from his mommie so that I can have him all to myself :D. That is until fangirls with glistening fangs shoot me down with their automatic rifles of course. But who said that I'll die? LOL XDD_**

**_Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put one): I own nothing but the plot. I might own JGS in 20 years though :D_**

**_As you may have noticed I CHANGED the TITLE to Why Did I Fall in Love With You? . It's still going to focus on Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu but my story will also include other pairings and my previous title does not apply to them :D So yeahhhh_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

She looked me in the eye with no recognition whatsoever. She stuck out her smooth hand, "Shin-Woo," a smile formed, "I am-"

"Park Si-Yeon," I breathed.

She laughed lightly. "Yes."

Si-Yeon took a step back so that she faced us and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please treat me well."

Everyone turned in response to the glass door opening. The atmosphere quickly changed with Tae-Kyung radiating most of the tension into the room. "Sorry I am late. There was so much traffic," she said in a musical voice.

Jeremy gawked at her and absentmindedly pushed his lensless glasses up. President Anh clapped his hands and bellowed, "Yoo He-Yi! I am glad you made it," he turned to us, "What's up with all those looks? Aren't you guys happy?"

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_No. We're not happy at all._

"What is _she _doing here?" I bitterly asked.

"She's the second lead actress!" President Anh rejoiced, throwing his hands up in the air but dropped them when no one responded to his enthusiasm. "Why are you guys acting like this? You were so close to her a couple months ago."

I snickered.

_It was all fake._

"Yah, Tae-Kyung, that's not the right attitude towards your ex-girlfriend. You should at least be a little happy," scolded President Anh.

"Yes, Tae-Kyung Oppa. You should at least feel something towards me," Yoo He-Yi craftily smiled.

"Like hatred?" I muttered under my breath.

She flicked the hair out of her face and refused to acknowledge my remark. "Oh? Who is this?"

"I am Park Si-Yeon. I am your co-star," she grinned and stuck her hand out.

He-Yi looked at her hand and pressed her lips to form an uncomfortable smile. "Ah, I see. The lead," she said and reluctantly put her hand in Park Si-Yeon's.

"Why is she the second lead?" I asked.

"Why? Do you want her to be the main actress?" President Anh winked. "I don't think Mi Nyu will like it though."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not what I meant."

The president sighed heavily, "You remember how upset the fans were when you abruptly broke up right?"

I nodded, "So?"

He scratched his head, "I just thought that if you two were in a drama together, then both of your popularity will sky rocket. It's like killing two birds with one stone, eh?" he nudged me and I swiftly dodged it.

"Is it too late for me to resign?" I sourly asked.

President Anh's face darkened. "Yes."

I rubbed my temple, trying to alleviate a headache that was starting to take form. "I agree with President Anh's reasoning. Our fans deserve to see us end on a good note through the drama," Yoo He-Yi commented.

I opened one eye to glare at her.

_Good note my butt._

"By the way, Tae-Kyung Oppa, congratulations on your wedding. I couldn't go because-"

"You weren't invited?" I asked sarcastically. Jeremy and Mi Nam tried stifle their laughter but completely stopped when President Anh shot a death glare at them.

"Because I was busy finishing up my latest movie," she continued like she heard nothing. "Did you know how many fans you shocked when it was announced you got married in Africa? It almost destroyed my movie ratings. But the opposite happened and it stayed number one in the box office for a month. Thanks. Anyways, how is Mi Nyu?"

"You don't need to know," I simply said.

"Okay! Let's go to dinner huh? We're going to meet up with Director Ji-Hyuk and the drama writer to discuss in more depth!" President Anh clapped his hands together, breaking the uncomfortable tension.

Jeremy groaned as his face met the tabletop. "I..."

"Wow. Look at this guy. He just devoured five whole bags of gummy worms in one sitting.," Go Mi Nam announced and threw the empty bags onto the desk. "He didn't even want to share," Mi Nam added softly.

"Jeremy! Are you okay?" President Anh rushed to his side. "Aish. No good, he's too sick."

"I don't feel like going out for dinner. I'll take him home, President," I volunteered.

"But you need to listen too," objected the President.

I stood up and helped Jeremy up. "Just fill me in tomorrow," I said, halfway out with Jeremy clinging to my side.

President Anh figured that he couldn't win against me and shooed me out. "Alright. Alright. But I want you here early. You hear?"

I gave a nod before exiting the room.

"Don't throw up in my car or I'll make you clean it up," I warned.

Jeremy clutched his stomach moaned, "Tae-Kyung Hyung...can you drive slow?"

As I sat in my car through the heavy afternoon traffic my thoughts wandered.

_How was Mi Nyu's day? What did she do all day? Was she lonely? Did she remember to eat breakfast and lunch? She didn't injure herself when she did house chores, did she? Does she know where we keep the first-aid kit? She better have cleaned our room. It's stock full of souvenirs from our honeymoon. I should have called her at lunch time or quickly stopped by the dorm..._

xD

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

She sat in the seat in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at the side of her face. She chatted with Mi Nam about their college days who was sitting next to her. Yo He-Yi sat besides me in the back of the van. She was wrapped up in her own world, not caring about anyone else besides herself. Sometimes I felt envious of her ability to escape.

Si-Yeon burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Remember that one that time..."

_Remember. She doesn't remember me? Surely it's not because I changed. I am practically the same person I was in high school. My features are the same and the way I dress is the same back then. Yet, why? Why doesn't she recognize me?_

Music flowed through the car. "Sorry. Hold on," she said and reached in her purse. "Hello?...Oh hi honey," she smiled.

I felt my body go rigid as my heart crystallized.

_Honey? Is she...is she still with..._

"I am on my way to a restaurant to meet the director and the writer...I am in the car with my co-stars right now," she informed the recipient on the other end. She broke off from her phone and asked, "President Anh, what is the restaurant name?"

President Anh turned his head to face her. "White Swan. Why?" President Anh questioned.

"Can my boyfriend come?" she pleasantly smiled.

_Boyfriend._

A sudden pain shot through me and I grasped my shirt in my tight fist. He-Yi's eyes flickered in my direction and observed me with a confuse yet speculating expression. I casually dropped my hand back into my lap to avoid further analysis.

"Of course! I am eager to meet your significant other," cheered President Anh.

Si-Yeon quickly divulged the information and hung up with an 'I love you' attached. She let her phone fall back into her bag. "You're still dating that guy?" Mi Nam asked with a hint of resentment.

Park Si-Yeon frowned, "He's not that bad, Mi Nam."

Mi Nam snickered and dropped the topic.

xD

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

We got out of my dark blue car and Jeremy seemed to have recovered enough during the ride that he didn't require my aid to walk. Jeremy and I froze when we walked into the dorm and heard muffled laughter. One was easily identified as Mi Nyu's but the other voice stayed unknown. We made our way into the dining room and found Mi Nyu and her aunt sitting next to each other.

"Hyung-nim, Jeremy, you're home!" Mi Nyu grinned and stepped in front of us.

"Aigoo! Leader and Snail are home!" Go Mi-Ja bubbled with happiness. "I brought gifts!"

I tossed my keys in a basket sitting on the kitchen counter. "Gifts?"

"Since I wasn't able to attend the wedding; why did you have to have it in Africa?" she muttered, " I haven't given anything for the newly wedded couple. So I thought I'd stop by to give you these." She held up a some heavy-looking bags and I walked over to take them. Inside were sets of everything a married couple needed and everything that would make an average girl's heart melt.

I stared wordlessly at all the items once they were laid out in front of me. Jeremy began gushing at the cuteness of all the objects. "Aww! These are so cute!" he shouted elatedly while holding up the matching toothbrushes in one hand and in the other were a husband and wife pajamas set. My eyes drifted in horror to the couple tee-shirts as I imagined myself wearing them.

_They're too cute that I can puke._

Mi Nyu was dazzled by the couple cups. She held them in her hands and grinned. "Look Hyung-nim, aren't these adorable?"

I dropped the bag containing couple bathroom robes and shivered.

_Why did she buy us all these?_

"I think I might have gone a little overboard with the matching couple sets," my Aunt-In-Law laughed boisterously.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"No way! These are way too charming!" Jeremy argued. "Hyung, if you and Mi Nyu wear these," he held up the sickening cute couple tee-shirts, "then everyone will die of the overwhelming cuteness of you two!"

"We will wear them, right Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu's and Mi-Ja's eyes both begged me.

"No. Definitely not," I said.

"That's not the right attitude of a happily married couple!" Aunt Mi-Ja scolded and playfully slapped my bottom.

I immediately stiffened and tried to calm myself by counting silently in my head.

xD

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I took a seat farthest away from Park Si-Yeon and ended up sitting in between Yoo He-Yi and President Anh.

"I can't believe you actually made it! See? I told you that when you can achieve anything if you don't give up!" Mi Nam exclaimed and held Si-Yeon's hands in his.

"If it wasn't for your encouraging words, I would've dropped out and given up my dream as an actress, Mi Nam Oppa," grinned Si-Yeon.

"So what have to you been doing to get up to being the lead actress?" Yoo He-Yi asked with fake curiosity.

"I graduated after Mi Nam Oppa and then I was scouted by a small company. I worked as a small time model and eased my way up to being in a CF. After that CFs became my main focus; that's when the Director saw my potential," Si-Yeon explained proudly.

Yoo He-Yi smirked in her cruel amusement. "Did you know that the Director is Tae-Kyung's cousin?" Mi Nam asked after drinking some water.

Si-Yeon nodded, "He doesn't have Tae-Kyung's personality."

"Thank goodness for that!" Yoo He-Yi mumbled.

"Sweetheart!" a man's voice called from behind our table. Si-Yeon glanced up and quickly broke into a smile. The man's face I know so well bowed, his light blue dress shirt crinkled a little.

"My name is Min Jun-Kyul. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said respectfully. He cast his eyes at me quickly before looking at President Anh who wanted to shake his hand.

"I am the President of A. Entertainment. You can call me President Anh," he grinned.

Jun-Kyul firmly grasped the President's hand and properly shook it. "Ah, yeah, President Anh."

"Please sit down," The President ordered.

"Ah, yes," Min Jun-Kyul said and waited for the President to sit down first before taking a seat next to his girlfriend. "Hello, Go Mi Nam. It's been awhile since we've met. I see you made it big time. Congrats," he flashed a smile to an upset Mi Nam.

"Yeah, thanks," Mi Nam said curtly.

Jun-Kyul's eyes meet mine briefly again before focused on Yoo He-Yi. "You must be the Nation's fairy," he said silkily.

He-Yi couldn't help but blush. "Yes, I am."

"I watched your movie last weekend. I have to say, you were excellent in it. It was very well done," Jun-Kyul praised.

"Thank-you," she gave a small bow, "I've worked hard on it."

"Indeed you have," he agreed. His eyes were kept on her as he sipped his water.

"Watch it," Mi Nam warned darkly.

"You guys got here early!" a voice exclaimed. All eyes laid on the fancily dressed man. He wore a suit that perfectly outlined and complimented his physique. We all stood up from our chairs.

"Director!" President Anh welcomed him with a steady handshake.

A petite, young woman with messy hair stood beside him wearing a casual shirt and blue jeans. She bowed politely, "What's up? My name is Choi Hae-Ri and I am the author of Everlasting."

It took awhile for the guests at the table to overcome their surprise from the initial shock of Choi Hae-Ri's greeting. Yoo He-Yi snickered besides me. "She's pretty rude and it looks like she didn't bother combing her hair," she said so softly no one besides me heard her.

President Anh made a gesture, commanding us to sit. He waved at a waiter and ordered a feast accompanied with the finest wine for us. "Ah, that's everyone," he said.

Director Ji-Hyuk glanced around the table; all the chairs were full. "Everyone? Where's Tae-Kyung?"

"Jeremy fell ill and Tae-Kyung took him home," I replied.

"Oh, really? That's too bad. I hope Jeremy gets better," Ji-Hyuk said. "Well, let's start the introductions then. Ms. Choi and I are not familiar with some of you yet."

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"Are the rest of the boys coming back tonight?" Mi-Ja asked.

"After they eat dinner," I said as I fumbled with the plastic that covered the couple mug. Mi Nyu wanted me to open them for her.

"Is the President taking them back?" Aunt-In-Law asked with hope in her eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed as I ripped the wrapper off. "Probably."

Her eyes lit up as she started pushing all of us out the kitchen. "Shoo! You guys go do something. I'll cook something nice for you to eat, eh?"

Mi Nyu scurried past her aunt and gathered the gifts in her arms. I sighed as I helped her, "Can't you bear to leave them there for a minute?"

"Nope," she answered too quickly.

"Oh, Snail! I forgot to give you these," Aunt Mi-Ja shouted and tossed a white paper bag to Jeremy.

He caught it and peered inside only to turn slightly green. "What's wrong, Jeremy?" Mi Nyu asked and placed her hand on his back.

"Pastries..." he groaned.

"I thought you love sweet things," Mi-Ja defended herself.

I took the package away from Jeremy. "He got sick earlier by eating too much sugar," I explained.

Aunt Mi-Ja shook her head and clicked her tongue, "It looks like we're going to eat healthy tonight."

I resisted to groan in protest.

_We ate nothing but vegetables last night and we're going to eat them this night too?_

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

"So when are we going to start acting?" Mi Nam asked with food in his mouth.

An irritated look grew on Park Si-Yeon's face. "Geez, Oppa, you sure haven't changed at all. You and your bad habits." She handed him a napkin and he took it without looking at her.

"Well, Choi Hae-Ri already got the first five episodes done," she shot us a peace sign and Ji-Hyuk continued, " and I've already hired all the people we need to make this work. All we need to do is to promote it. So, maybe in two months," Ji-Hyuk said as he played with the food on his plate.

"Two months, huh? Sounds reasonable," Mi Nam agreed and slurped his noodles loudly.

"Count on us to do the promotions!" President Anh declared.

Director Ji-Hyuk nodded his head and waved his fork. "That's what I was thinking. So I'll leave that job to you. I am sure you'll do well."

I ate my dinner passively; my mind somewhere else.

_**Flashback:**_

She swirled around, glancing at every aspect of the restaurant that I lead her in. "Wahh...I've never seen anything so beautiful..." she said in awe. She turned to me and presented me an overjoyed smile. "You...Is this for me?"

I returned the expression of pure happiness and nodded my head. "Do you like it?"

She spun around once more. "Of course!"

I chuckled, "Stop spinning around, Silly. You're going to get sick." I placed my hand on both of her shoulders and escorted her to a velvet chair.

Sitting down didn't stop her from turning her head around to glance at the elegant decorations as if it would disappear if she didn't see it. I plastered a smile and waited patiently for her attention to return back to me. "Shin-Woo Oppa, I-"

Her phone rang a familiar tone and she dug in her purse to retrieve the call. "Hello?...Jun-Kyul Oppa?...What? You're sick? I told you not to stay out in the rain waiting for me!...Alright. Alright. I'll be there. Wrap yourself in a couple blankets and turn on the house heater. I'll be there soon!" She hung up and pitched me an extremely worried expression. "Sorry, Shin-Woo Oppa...But Jun-Kyul Oppa needs me. Bye," she apologized again before rushing out of the restaurant.

"Wait! Park Si-Yeon!" I abruptly stood up and outstretched my hands, trying to catch her but caught nothing but cold air. She was already out of my reach and getting farther. I dropped back into my seat, heartbroken. Some how the empty restaurant seemed even more deserted now.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Shin-Woo. Shin-Woo? Shin-Woo!" Mi Nam flashed his hands in front of him. I snapped out of the age old memory that played in my head.

"I am sorry. What?" I asked.

"Si-Yeon was just saying bye to you," Mi Nam informed.

I looked up to see her standing next to Jun-Kyul. She bowed, "I am going to go ahead first, Shin-Woo."

I stood up, "Oh, good bye," I said and bowed halfway.

Min Jun-Kyul bowed and bid us a good night and left with his girlfriend with his arms around her waist.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Jeremy went upstairs to watch his nightly drama while we waited for dinner.

Mi Nyu sat on the floor besides the couch that I was lying down on. I grimaced. "We're...You...You're really going to wear those?" I asked her when she tried on the girl version of the couple sweaters.

"Of course. I think they're cute! Oh! Here's your jacket," she said, handing me it.

I swat it away. "No way."

She frowned, "You're still going to wear it."

I leaned close to her face. "Are you going to make me?" I darkly asked.

She leaned closer so that the tip of our nose touched. "Yes."

I pulled back and glared at her. "You're going to violate my rule that I put out not even two months ago?"

"What rule?" she asked, clueless.

"Rule number four. I don't do mushy stuff," I said matter-of-factly.

She scowled. "Your rules aren't fair."

"Are too," I argued.

She ignored me for a minute and then suddenly changed the topic. "How was your day?" Mi Nyu asked as she played with the gifts.

I scoffed, "Terrible."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied and covered my eyes with my hand.

Mi Nyu playfully flung the matching towels on me. "Tell me. How can 'nothing' be terrible?"

I removed the towels off my head to expose a fake irritated demeanour. "So to make your husband's day better you throw this on his face?"

"If it gets him to tell me why he had a bad day," she said.

I sighed and laid back down on the comfy furniture. I rested my head on the edge of sofa so that my face was inches away from Mi Nyu's. "Yoo He-Yi is playing in the same drama I am in."

Her eyes widened. "Yoo He-Yi?"

"She is the second lead so don't worry," I reassured her. "Poor Shin-Woo though."

"Then who is the lead actress?" Mi Nyu asked with a hint of jealousy.

I laughed as she tried to cover her envy with curiosity. "A beautiful girl. Why? Are you jealous?" I smiled.

Mi Nyu shoved a package in my face. I smirked and pulled her towards me. My arms enveloped around her. I pressed my forehead against her's. "You shouldn't be. You know that you're the only girl I see as a woman," I breathed.

"Hahaha! Hyung! Turn on the TV to channel 115! Look at all the crazy things this guy does to get this one girl!" Jeremy chortled wildly down the stairs. "Oh...Sorry for disturbing something," he said turning his back and started to walk back up to his room.

Mi-Ja walked in the room with a spatula in her hand and shouted, "Dinner is ready!" Her eyes zoomed in on us and clicked her tongue. "This is a public place. Get a room!" she teased lightheartedly. "But not until you eat! You need the energy first," she winked.

Jeremy cracked up and nearly tumbled down the stairs. I let Mi Nyu go and shot a glare at him.

xD

I sat down to a table full of green. Everything was green and leafy except for the white rice. Jeremy shared the same expression of disgust with me. "Stop looking at the food like it's maggots," Aunt Mi-Ja chided. "It's good. Here Snail. Try this," she said and picked up a pile of leaves which she promptly placed on Jeremy's bowl of rice.

I started picking at the dishes and ate. It was pretty good but my stubbornness prevented me from expressing anything except hate.

"It's delicious!" Mi Nyu exclaimed. "Aunty, you need to teach me how to make this."

"I will. Eat up! Leader, have some of these." She deposited a pile green substance onto my dish and I scowled. "Don't give me that face!"

"Hyung-nim, you should eat more of this. It's very good," Mi Nyu said as she dropped more food onto my plate. Soon a large mountain of green foliage appeared on my plate.

_If Mi Nyu wants to play this game then fine. I'll play._

"You should eat more of this... and this," I said and placed a chopstick full of everything onto her bowl.

Her mountain mirrored mine and she glared at me. "You better eat all of that," she said.

"You too," I countered darkly.

Aunt-In-Law laughed joyously. "Married people these days!" she shouted and shook her head. She wiped tears of happiness from her eyes.

Jeremy took the opportunity of being unnoticed and tried to put back some vegetables that were on his plate back into their original dish. Mi-Ja slapped his hand with her pair of chopsticks. "Don't think about it."

Jeremy pouted and ate unwillingly. "Hmph."

"So will there be any chil-"

"We're not having children yet," I interrupted Go Mi-Ja.

She smiled. "Aigoo! Has everyone been asking you that? Is that why you're like this?"

"Aunty! Stop teasing Hyung-nim. He had a bad day today," Mi Nyu gently scolded her.

Mi-Ja grinned and snickered. "What a grumpy leader you are."

xD

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

"Thank-you for the ride home, President Anh," I said, "Do you want to come in for awhile? To talk to Tae-Kyung?"

President Anh briefly glanced at his shiny watch. "No. No. It's late. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Good night boys! Get some rest! "

"Good night," Mi Nam and I bid together.

"Ah! I am so full!" Mi Nam declared and patted his stomach.

We walked up to the front door and a pair of woman's shoes stood out. "Who's shoes are these?" I asked.

Go Mi Nam leaned in front of me to get a closer look. "They're not Mi Nyu's," he stated the obvious.

I cautiously opened the door and saw Mi Nam's aunt sitting on the couch playing a card game with Jeremy. They didn't hear or noticed us as they were busy concentrating on they're gamble. Mi-Ja threw down her cards and started jumping up and down in her excitement. "STRAIGHT FLUSH!" She then proceeded to scrape in her winnings to Jeremy's despair.

She glanced up and finally noticed us standing at the door. "Mi-Nam-ah! You're back! Oh? Who's with you?" She leaned a little to see and I pleasantly smiled. "Shin-Woo! You've gotten more handsome, haven't you?"

I laughed lightly, "It's wonderful to see you."

Mi Nam rushed to his aunt's side. "Aunty, why are you here? Are you out of money?" he asked, eyeing the pile of cash that Jeremy involuntarily forfeited.

"Aigoo! Do you think I come all the way here just to ask for money?" she slapped Mi Nam. "What kind of aunt would I be? Such a rude boy," she shook her head. "Shin-Woo, can you teach my nephew some manners?"

"Then why are you here if not for money?" Mi Nam asked as he rubbed his arm absently.

"What? What? I can't visit?" his aunt challenged.

Mi Nam cringed a little, fearing that he'll be punished again.

"I came to deliver gifts to my family," she said and dealt the cards.

Go Mi Nam's face brightened. "Really? Where's mine?" His eyes scoured the room for any unopened boxes.

Aunt Mi-Ja smacked his head. "Not for you! For your sister and her husband."

"Tae-Kyung is getting _everything_ today!" Mi Nam whined.

"Suck it up," his aunt commanded. "Snail, one more round, eh?"

I left this blissful family-orientated scene in search for peace on the roof. I sat down under the dimly lit area under a woven umbrella.

_Park Si-Yeon...Was I not an important person in your life? Have you completely forgotten me?_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"Here," I handed Mi Nyu a pencil sharpened to perfection and a flawless piece of white paper when she walked out the bathroom after taking a shower.

Mi Nyu wore the pink pajamas her aunt bought for her. She dried her hair momentarily before taking them. "What is this for?"

"You said my rules are unfair. So I am giving you this opportunity to write your own. I'll write mine as well," I said as I fell back into my large leather chair.

She walked to my desk and set the paper on the black counter top. "What do you think your doing?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"I am about to write the rules..." she said, unsure.

"Correct. But who said you can write on _my _table, Mrs. Mi Nyu," I said threateningly.

"Sorry, Hyung-nim," she apologized and sat on the steps behind me. "Thank-you for wearing those pajamas."

"All my other night clothes were dirty," I explained as I stared at blue fabric with heart-shaped clouds.

"Liar. I washed them all today," she grinned. "We're matching now! They look cute on you."

"Tch." I smirked and turned around with a blank leaf of paper in front of me. I took a pencil and double checked that it was sharpened immaculately.

I turned halfway around and peered at Mi Nyu. She was sprawled out on the floor, lying on her belly and thinking pensively, tapping the eraser on her lips once in awhile. She detected my eyes and her and she smiled. "Are you done, Hyung-nim?"

"Of course," I lied, "I am waiting for you."

"Oh. I'll hurry up then," she said and started scribbling.

I turned my back against her and started to jot my rules down.

After a couple of minutes, I placed the writing utensil back and held the finished product up to the white light proudly.

"Done!" Mi Nyu announced.

"Finally."

"Now what?" she asked.

I coaxed her to stand next to me with my finger. "Paper," I ordered.

The object she placed on my hand was wrinkled, wet with water, and filled with pencil smears. I scowled at her and she smiled sheepishly. "I didn't fully dry my hair yet," she said and fidgeted.

I quickly scanned her paper. "Yah, your rules are contradicting mine!"

She read mine over my shoulder. "You're the one that is countering my rules!"

"We've already settled on the fact that I don't do corny stuff," I argued.

"No, you decided that," she refuted.

"Rule number 1: Hyung-nim must not tease Mi Nyu. What? What kind of rule is that?" My eyes widened.

"A good one!" she claimed, " Rule number 3: Mi Nyu will deal and accept everything I say. Hyung-nim! That is unreasonable!"

"How?" I asked and ignored her while I deciphered the rest of her writing. "Rule number 8: We must love and cherish each other everyday. Okay, I'll agree to this one but the rest must go."

"Rule number 6: Say 'I love you' at least once a day. I like this one the best!" she grinned.

"Great. So it looks like we're keeping all my laws and dumping all of yours except for rule 8," I said.

"Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically.

I sighed tiredly. We were getting no where. "Fine. I'll compromise you."

I placed our declarations side by side. "How about the first rule be 'All important decisions will be made by the both of us'?"

"That sounds acceptable," she agreed.

xD

After half an hour of negotiation, we created a document containing 8 master rules:

Rule 1: All important decisions will be made by both Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu.

Rule 2: Tae-Kyung must carry out at least one very romantic action per week and Mi Nyu must make breakfast at least twice a week.

Rule 3: There will be no intimate contact with the opposite gender unless they are family or very, very close friends.

Rule 4: Have our anniversary date engraved into our hearts.

Rule 5: Respect and trust one another.

Rule 6: No lying. Tell each other truths and secrets.

Rule 7: Love and cherish each other everyday.

Rule 8: Say 'I love you' at least once per day.

Mi Nyu and I admired our constitution but I frowned. "What's the matter, Hyung-nim?" she asked.

I put my hand to my chin. "It seems like we're missing something."

"And it is..?"

I added one more rule to the list. "Rule 9: Mi Nyu will kiss Tae-Kyung on the cheek every time he comes home," Mi Nyu

I smiled. "Agreed?"

She nodded and snatched the pencil from my hand. "Rule 10: Tae-Kyung will kiss Mi Nyu every night before going to sleep," she said, "That's the last rule. Now it's perfect!"

I grinned and stuck my hand out to mess her hair up. "That's right. Our 10 golden commandments."

"Aish! Hyung-nim! That was unnecessary!" she complained.

I left the paper on the table and threw Mi Nyu on my shoulders. She shrieked and started to laugh. "It's getting late. Time for the Pig-Rabbit to sleep!" I yelled and delicately dropped her onto our bed.

I tucked her in and climbed into my side of the bed. "I love you," she beamed and bashfully hid her face under the blankets.

I tenderly peeled the cover off and stared lovingly into her eyes. "I love you too," I said and bent down to kiss her softly.

* * *

**_There you have it. Chapter 3! Sorry if it got a little boring. I stayed up to 2 last night finishing and rereading it with my brain half asleep. Xd So excuse me for any mistakes that might have slipped away. _**

**_Guess what month this is to me? TEST MONTH! :( So no update soon again Sowwie! I've got tests that will dictate or ruin my life D: _**

**_Thank-you for all the lovely reviews. If there's ANYTHING. ANYYYTHING you don't like feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it in the future chapters. OH YEAH. My creativity is starting to fail me so if there's a scene you wanna read, suggest away! Obviously if your ideas are like, "I want to see Shin-Woo purchase a gun and shoots himself in the head before flinging himself off a cliff," it's almost guaranteed to happen! SIKE. Never. Ever. EVERRR! :D But I will take all ideas into consideration :D _**

**_Late Thanks to Kei_angelus for the previous idea of including Mo Hwa-Ran in my last chapter! :)_**

**_REVIEW/COMMENT/ SUBSCRIBE/ FAVORITE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I promised some of you that I would update in 2 weeks. Good thing I didn't uphold that promise? :D _**

**_Ann- I changed the title because the previous one didn't apply to everyone (Shin-Woo, Jeremy, Mi Nam, etc.) :D But don't worry, Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu will still have a large part in this sequel after I set up everything._**

**_Bionicwizard14- I am glad you're back and I look forward to reading your reviews soon :D_**

**_Slytherin Beats- Thanks! :D! I did pretty well on all of them! I just have to chunk away the end of the year projects now :(_**

**_BunnyandChannylove- :D! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And I hope you did well on your exams too!_**

**_juwie1608- Thank-you so much for your support! :)!_**

**_Coleen- omgg Thank-you for your ideas! They sound good and I'll try to incorporate them in future chapters!_**

**_flinn- You get a thank-you from a Hong sister. Be honored. Be very honored :p_**

**_Nettiex- Heck yeah I lovee You're Beautiful! :D!_**

**_Spring Jasmine Flower - haha! Don't injure yourself too much! And if you do, make sure you say something like "I broke my leg because I was saving 10 cats from diving to their deaths from a 100 ft tall tree." It sounds better than "I broke my leg because I was reading a fanfiction. :)_**

**_Olieangel- :D! Thanks! I hope to read your review soon!_**

**_Zephania N- Wow, thank-you for the awesome praise! I will work harder to entertain you then! :D_**

**_HUGE THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READ! :D. Yeah, I am just going to say thank-you like a million times but that still won't be enough to show how grateful I am!_**

**_Sorry if you clicked the link earlier today! I didn't know that it was broken until flinn told me. lol Hope this solves everything! :D_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I glanced at the packaged that sat in the passenger seat and smiled as I raced home in my car.

_Where should I hang it up?_

I visualized my room and searched for an empty spot on the walls, in the midst of all my self-portraits and wedding pictures that hung proudly. I had difficulty finding such spot. "Aish," I frowned. I didn't want to take down any of the wedding ones let alone my portraits. I parked in the driveway of the dorm, next to a slick and shiny silver BMW.

_Whose car is this?_

My thoughts flew to Mi Nyu.

_She's the only one home and this is definitely not hers..._

I lifted the cardboard box from the chair, pulled the key out of the ignition, and rushed inside. The door closed with a bang and interrupted the laughter between two people. "Oh, that must be him now! He's home pretty early," a familiar man's voice said.

I slipped my shoes off and tilted my head towards the direction of the voice but I couldn't see anyone.

"Hyung-nim?" Mi Nyu's head peeked out from the entrance of the dining room. She burst into a huge smile when she confirmed my arrival. I walked steadily towards her with the box casually hidden behind my back. I stopped short when another presence appeared besides her.

"Hyung! We were waiting for you," grinned Ji-Hyuk.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, relieved. "I am going to go change." Mi Nyu was about to follow me.

"Continue what you two were doing. I'll be back momentarily," I dismissed her.

I walked upstairs carefully to keep the present out of their view. Locking the door behind me, I slid the box underneath the bed and changed into fresh and comfortable clothing.

I was greeted with laughter as I approached the dining hall. "Was that really him?" Mi Nyu cried, laughing.

Ji-Hyuk and Mi Nyu had their backs facing me. I peered over their shoulders to see what they were glancing at. To my horror, I quickly snatched the photo album and slammed it shut. "YAH!" I shouted at Ji-Hyuk.

His mischievous eyes glittered. "I was just showing what kind of man you were back then," he innocently defended himself.

"I didn't know you had long hair high school," Mi Nyu giggled.

"It was in style back then! So don't start. I was just following the trend!" I claimed.

Ji Hyuk shrugged, "I told him to trim it. But he was too stubborn to listen to me."

"You didn't understand what fashion was," I snickered. "Why did you even bring this?" I asked, holding the thick, leather book.

"I was cleaning and discovered it. I thought it would be neat for Mi Nyu to flip through the pages," Ji-Hyuk explained.

"Hyung-nim, you were so cute in elementary school!" Mi Nyu gushed.

"Then what am I now?" I challenged.

"Handsome!" Mi Nyu declared and gave me two thumbs up.

"Tch," I smirked. I faced Ji-Hyuk "And any other reason why you're here?"

"Ah! I almost forgot." He reached for his bag and pulled out a thick packet of papers. "This is the script for episode 1. Memorize it. Shin-Woo's and Mi Nam's scripts are also in there. Give it to them when they come back."

"Where are they?" Mi Nyu asked.

"They're working late because they didn't finish practicing," I said. "Shin-Woo was in a trance and couldn't focus. Mi Nam and Jeremy goofed off as usual," I sighed.

"Is Shin-Woo Hyung okay?" Mi Nyu asked.

I nodded. "He's probably has a lot on his mind. It's nothing to gloss over about. He'll get over it soon enough. Whatever it is."

Ji-Hyuk laughed. "And my perfect cousin finished early. Because he wanted to see his wife sooner?"

"Ha," I laughed blatantly.

"Shall I go buy some soju and we can play a card game? Maybe some karaoke?" Ji-Hyuk danced playfully.

"No," I said immediately, "Mi Nyu can't handle her liquor well," I shuddered, remembering the first time I encountered her with alcohol in her system.

"Not even a bottle? A couple shots?" Ji-Hyuk pressed.

"I don't want her drinking," I finalized.

Ji-Hyuk began gathering his papers and stuck them back in his bag. "Well Mi Nyu, I guess this is a farewell. Your husband is a party pooper. I hope you knew that before you tangled yourself with him," he laughed.

Mi Nyu waved her hands in front of her. "Ah no! He's just protecting me."

"A little bit too much, I'll say," Ji-Hyuk said. "Bye. I'll show myself out. See you soon!"

I waited for a few seconds after hearing the door close before glancing at Mi Nyu with a meaningful look. "What?" she asked after a while, feeling self-conscious.

I tapped my cheek and remained silent. Mi Nyu continued to give me a blank stare. I rolled my eyes and bent down so that our faces were at the same level. I touched my cheek again. Something in her eyes clicked and she finally figured it out. Mi Nyu ran out of the room and returned with a small bottle of lotion. "Is your face a little dry, Hyung-nim?" She proceeded to press some cream on her pointer finger.

I sighed and lowered my head.

_Why is she still clueless?_

She was about to apply the sickeningly sweet aromatic lotion on me but I held her wrist. Mi Nyu recoiled in shock and I caught her by the waist with my other hand. We deeply glazed into each other's eyes before I closed mine and leaned in. I pressed my lips against her for a short moment.

"Oh! So this is the sole reason why you wanted me to leave so soon!" Ji-Hyuk's voice bellowed.

I broke off our contact and furiously glared at Ji-Hyuk. "Why are you still here?" I practically yelled.

"I forgot my phone! Hyung, you need to learn how to control your hormones! Geez, you can't leave her alone for a single minute huh?" Ji-Hyuk teased. He walked over to the table and retrieved his cell phone. "If you still have that taser, use it," he suggested to Mi Nyu

"What taser?" I asked, appalled.

Mi Nyu shook and her eyes widened with fear.

Ji-Hyuk broke the silence with his boisterous laugh. "I am just kidding!" He winked at Mi Nyu.

I grew irritated at my cousin. "Door is that way," I pointed.

"Yes, I know. I'll leave for sure this time and give you two sometime alone," he said, winking again.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "It feels like I am in high school again. The headaches are occurring again."

"Don't get me started on what _you_ were like back then!"

Mi Nyu's interest surged. "Can you tell me?"

"He was the center of attention for _all _the girls!" Ji-Hyuk began to spill. "I had to wear protective gear if I wanted to talk to him. Fan-girls sure are dangerous."

"HYUNG!" I planted my palm on his mouth.

He forcefully pried my hand off. "But he was never interested in them! His dad was about to get some help for him, thinking he was anti-social. I had to persuade Mr. Hwang that Tae-Kyung was not yet blooming!" he wailed.

"Aish! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I shoved him but he resisted.

"The girls swooned for him in college too! They even created a fan club!" Ji-Hyuk blurted.

I kicked him out the door and dropped his shoes in front of him. "I am just trying to bond with my cousin-in-law!" he justified.

"Bond later!" I shouted and slammed the door closed.

I turned around to meet Mi Nyu's eyes. She grinned. "Don't look at me like that," I growled.

She embraced me softly. "Welcome home, Hyung-nim!" She stood on her tippy-toes and pecked my cheek.

I sighed and hugged her back. "You're always late."

xD

After eating yet another healthy dinner that Mi-Ja cooked for us, Mi Nyu went upstairs to take a shower. "Did you see that new parking lot they built down the road?" Mi-Ja asked.

"They built a parking lot? For what?" inquired Mi Nam.

"The park," she answered.

Mi Nam looked disinterested. "Oh. That's nice."

"Aigoo! You don't even know what's going on in your own neighborhood!" Mi-Ja scolded.

"What do you want me to do? Jog around? Yeah, right," Mi Nam snickered as if that will ever happen.

"Let's go jogging tomorrow morning then. 5 a.m. sharp," I spoke up.

Mi Nam's mouth dropped. "What? ME? Run? That early in the _MORNING_? Are you crazy? Out of your mind?"

"You need to work out since you've been skipping practices lately," I explained.

Mi Nam fearfully held his finger to his lips and shushed me. Mi-Ja slapped him behind the head. "You have a job yet you don't even go? What do they pay you for, huh? You're pretty face!"

"Isn't that the _only_ reason?" Go Mi Nam whined.

"You're going to run with Leader tomorrow and if you don't, you're going to be in worse shape," Mi-Ja threatened darkly.

Mi Nam immaturely stomped the ground and groaned. Mi-Ja smacked him again. "What are you? A child?"

"Alright! Alright! I'll go! Just PLEASE, PLEASE! Stop hitting me!" Mi Nam shouted and rubbed his head.

"Why you-" Mi-Ja stood up and clouted him upside the head. "You dare use that tone at me!"

Jeremy ate his strawberry ice cream with a smile. "Don't you have a drama to watch?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I am watching it right now," he answered and scooped a mouthful of the dessert.

Shin-Woo excused himself and quietly walked upstairs. I decided to leave him alone. Shin-Woo was a person that talks when he needs to.

I grabbed a water bottle. "Night," I bid but I doubt anyone heard me. Jeremy was too engrossed with the back and forth bickering of the aunt and her nephew.

xD

While Mi Nyu was finishing up her shower, I quickly kicked my slippers under the bed. I then darted to the table and took out a blank music sheet. I doodled on it while I waited. When Mi Nyu walked out, drying her hair, I ordered, "Can you get my slippers for me?" I pretended to write something important on the paper.

"Your slippers? Where are they?" she asked and looked around.

"Probably under the bed," I said, still not looking up.

She stuck her and under and felt around for my shoes. "What's this?"

I smiled and coughed to dissipate it. "What is what?"

Mi Nyu pulled out the rectangular box and held it up. "Hyung-nim, did you put this here?"

I took my pen with me and stood up and scooted the chair away. "I have never seen it in my life before," I lied and strode towards her. "Open it," I prompted.

She attempted to pry the package open but she was hopeless. I sighed and took the box and opened it skillfully. I handed it back to her. Mi Nyu pulled out an elegant frame. "What is it?" she questioned again. She flipped it to the front and her eyes shined brilliantly. "Hyung-nim, you did this?"

I nodded. "We haven't signed it yet," I said.

She gently opened the framed and extracted the fine paper. The gold-embellished rules reflected radiantly in the room.

I signed my named on the document and handed the pen to Mi Nyu who slowly but surely signed it as well. I placed the treaty back in its frame and shut it closed. "Where should we hang it?" I pondered.

Mi Nyu looked around the room. Her search concluded in the same failure as mine. "There's no room," she said.

Her eyes closed in on the large picture of me that hung above our bed. Her eyes pleaded to me. "No," I said immediately.

"But Hyung-nim! You already have a lot of pictures of yourself! Why not just take one down? Just one?"

I leaned towards her face and stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you know what happens when I _just_ take one down?" I inquired threateningly.

Mi Nyu backed up a little and her eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably. "W-what happens?"

I smirked and stood up-straight. "It means there's one less picture of me. Wouldn't you be sad?"

"Whaa. Tch," she turned her head in disbelief and laughed. "You're starting to sound like Oppa," she clapped her hands.

"That was an insult, huh?" I frowned.

"So one?" she asked again.

I feigned a pained expression, "Why does it have to be the biggest one?"

I took the image off the wall and lowered it to the ground. "What are we going to do with it now?" I asked. "Should we give it to Mi Nam?" I joked.

She handed me the rules to me. "I don't think Oppa would treat it well," she answered seriously.

I nailed it in the wall, stepped back and marveled at the creation. "You like it?"

Her hands clasped the crook of my arms and her head laid on my shoulder. "Yes."

I moved the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Okay. It's time to go to sleep."

The lights were turned off and I shut my eyes. "Hyung-nim," Mi Nyu whispered.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"You're forgetting something important," she sang.

I turned and squinted to try to see her. "And that would be?"

She hit my chest playfully. "How can you forget when you just put our promises up?"

"Oh? You mean that? The thing that replaced my handsome picture?" I smiled.

"Hmph. Hyung-nim is cruel sometimes," she said in a disappointed voice.

"What if we just bend the rules a little?" I asked.

"That would be an illegal move," she warned.

I pulled her into my arms and laid my chin on top of her head. "Can't actions be counted as a way of saying 'I love you'?"

She snuggled closer to me. "If you don't say it, then I won't either."

"Now who's the cruel one?" I countered.

"You started it," she grinned.

"I love you," I said, kissing her hair.

Her warm breath tickled my skin as she chuckled. "I love you too, Hyung-nim."

xD

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

I looked up from the morning newspaper. "Shin-Woo!" Manager Ma shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Manager Ma," I said.

"We scheduled a promotional photo shoot today for the drama. Where is Tae-Kyung and Mi Nam? Are they awake yet?" he panted.

"They're awake but they're not here. They went jogging about an hour ago," I informed.

Manager Ma's mouth dropped. "They...Go Mi Nam is _exercising_?" he asked in complete shock. He put his hands on his hips. "How did Tae-Kyung get Mi Nam to run? And at this early in the morning?" He clicked his tongue, "I always knew Tae-Kyung was very charismatic," he laughed.

"Actually, Aunt Mi-Ja made him go," I said, drinking my tea.

Manager Ma shivered. "That woman is scarier than Tae-Kyung and Coordinator Wang combined sometimes."

I smiled in amusement.

The front door opened and closed shut. "Why did we have to _run_ all the way around the park and back? We could have just ran to the convenient store and back!" Mi Nam complained as he huffed for air.

"Go Mi Nam, the store is only 2 minutes down from here and quit whining. It's not going to do any good now," Tae-Kyung ordered.

"Good morning," he muttered and walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

A sweaty Mi Nam appeared and drooped over the chair with a white towel hanging around his neck.

"Is Mi Nyu awake yet?" Tae-Kyung asked after drinking half the water.

"No," I responded.

"How about Jeremy?"

"He's still sleeping," I replied.

"Lucky bastard," Mi Nam growled.

"Jeremy doesn't need to come with us today. He has a free day today." Manager Ma shooed us with his hands, "Go take a quick shower! We have to leave soon!" Manager Ma urged.

xD

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Mi Nyu was just getting out of bed when I got out of the shower. "Good morning, Hyung-nim," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," I recommended.

She shook her head awake. "Ah, no, I've had enough sleep." She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked Manager Ma when I went back downstairs.

"Promotional posters for the drama," he answered.

"What's the concept?" I asked casually.

"Summer swim suits."

"What?" Mi Nam and I cried in unison.

"What's wrong with that?" Manager Ma asked.

"Aish, I am not in shape," Mi Nam grumbled.

"Whose fault is that?" I muttered.

"Mi Nyu! Good morning!" Manager Ma shouted with delight.

She bowed respectfully. "Ah, yeah. Good morning everyone!"

"Ah! We're going to run late if we don't leave right now!" shrieked Manager Ma. "Finish whatever and hurry to the van!"

I pulled Mi Nyu to the side. "I am going to a photo shooting session today. It's going to take few hours. So be good and don't injure yourself. Okay?" I said.

She nodded. "Hyung-nim, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I see that photo album that Ji-Hyuk brought yesterday?" she asked softly.

I frowned. "Why? You've already seen everything!"

"Can I?" she begged.

"Aish. Fine," I sighed, "It's underneath the bookshelf," I added in a whisper.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Do your job well!"

I half-laughed. "Bye."

I turned around to meet Mi Nam's surprised expression. "What?" I asked.

xD

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

Tae-Kyung guided my sister away from us. "Why can't he say what he has to say in front of us?" I asked rhetorically.

Shin-Woo shrugged and finished his tea. I heard Tae-Kyung quickly debrief Mi Nyu on his schedule today. Mi Nyu acknowledged it and whispered something to him. His face grew irritated, "Why? You've already seen everything!" he raised his voice.

I gasped and Shin-Woo turned his head attentively. "What did Mi Nyu say! What did she tell him?" I frantically asked. "Did she tell him not to show more skin than necessary today?" I fired another question at Shin-Woo.

"I am pretty sure Mi Nyu is not like that," Shin-Woo rationally defended.

Tae-Kyung gave in at the end and promised her something in a low voice. Mi Nyu's eyes brightened and gave her husband a kiss. "It's true!" I gasped.

He looked at me and rudely asked, "What?"

My eyes narrowed.

_You know what._

"Coordinator Wang is already pissed! Come on! Hurry!" Manager Ma shouted from the door.

xD

When the make-up was finished, we were given the swimming trunks and ordered to change into them. Coordinator Wang had already shoved Tae-Kyung to the set and was now pushing me to it. I grabbed a white towel on the way without her noticing. Tae-Kyung and Shin-Woo were both bare-chested and standing around, waiting for me. On the fake beach scenery, I threw the towel to Tae-Kyung. He caught deftly.

"Go Mi Nam! What do you think you're doing?" Coordinator Wang screeched, fearing for Tae-Kyung's hair and make-up.

"My sister wants to make sure that Tae-Kyung doesn't give too much fan service," I explained.

Tae-Kyung tilted his head to the side, "What? She said that?"

"You don't have to lie," I said. I flexed my fingers to form an air quote, "'You've already seen everything.'"

Everyone in the room shot Tae-Kyung bewildered stares. Tae-Kyung quickly realized what I was saying. "Yah! That's not what I meant!"

The photographer chuckled, "Okay! Hwang Tae-Kyung, please wrap that towel around your neck and try to cover as much as possible."

Tae-Kyung glared at me with hateful eyes. "You're welcome," I mouthed.

Park Si-Yeon entered the set, wearing an over-sized tee-shirt, shorts, and a straw beach hat. "Mi Nam Oppa!" she greeted.

"Si-Yeon!" I greeted back with a hug.

"Be careful!" Coordinator Wang warned from behind the photographer.

She bowed politely in the direction of Tae-Kyung and Shin-Woo then to the staff in front of us.

Yoo He-Yi appeared and stepped onto the platform. She wore a striped shirt, white shorts, and large-framed sunglasses. She bowed to the cast as well, "I will do my best today," she said sweetly.

We took group photos, pictures with just the lead couple and the secondary characters, and solo ones. I noticed the look on Shin-Woo's face every time he was close to Park Si-Yeon. He looked nervous but he also looked like he wanted to desperately ask her something.

I waved it off.

_He just wants to know her better in a friend way._

Shin-Woo always reacted like this when meeting new people. He was either anxious or he was too bored to care.

By noon we took a lunch break. I went to the snack table instantly and picked up as much food as my plate could hold. "Boo!" Jeremy grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

I jumped a little, "Ah! You almost made me drop everything!" I yelled.

Jeremy grinned. I continued to pack more food on the dish. "What are you even doing here? You have a day off," I asked with a hint of jealousy.

Jeremy pouted. "Mi Nyu said she had something important to do and left me. I was bored so I came here."

"Where did she go?" I questioned.

"To Mo Hwa-Ran," he replied.

I looked at him, "Why?" I asked.

"She wanted to show her something," he said.

"Which was?"

"I don't know."

I sighed, "You're hopeless."

Tae-Kyung walked to the table and began picking the food he liked onto his plate. Yoo He-Yi came forward and took a tray in her hands as well. Jeremy's eyes narrowed and went into defense mode. "Mi Nyu wanted me to tell you that she loves, LOVES, _loves _you, Hyung!" he told Tae-Kyung.

Tae-Kyung's eyes flickered to Jeremy. "Is that so?" he snickered.

Yoo He-Yi rolled her eyes. "Of course, Hyung! She said that she misses you every second!" Jeremy raised his voice and emphasized certain words.

"It seems Mi Nyu became clingier after marriage. Why? Is she still scared of losing you, Hwang Tae-Kyung?" Yoo He-Yi asked with a smile.

Tae-Kyung acted as if Yoo He-Yi's presence didn't exist. "Jeremy, stop exaggerating," he ordered and walked away.

xD

After we ate, we were called back to the photography set. Coordinator Wang ensured that our make-up were immaculate and signaled the director to resume taking pictures. At around 2 in the afternoon, we were released and President Anh had us come to office right after.

"We're going to go over the script together today," he said.

Park Si-Yeon took a seat beside me and Shin-Woo sat across from her. Tae-Kyung sat in the chair farthest away from Yoo He-Yi and Jeremy was kicked out. "It's top secret," President Anh told him to his displeasure and exited with a that's-not-fair expression.

We read the script once and I noticed that Tae-Kyung's character abuses mine the same way Tae-Kyung treats me in reality! I pulled my hair, "Aish! There's no difference between me and Koh Young-Ho except for our names! We both have to deal with Tae-Kyung!"

President Anh laughed. "Then it's fitting for both of you!" He looked around the table and saw that everyone was exhausted. "Let's take a small break," he suggested.

I found Jeremy outside of the door, his ears glued to the glass as he tried to eavesdrop on the meeting. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He snapped upright and stuttered, "N-nothing! I was admiring how clean the glass was." He eyed the glass and pretended to inspect it. "Aha! Just what I expected. It's very high quality."

The cast piled out of the room and headed for the snack area. Jeremy and I remained in the hall way. "How was the script so far? Is it good?" Jeremy asked me.

I leaned against the wall. "It's pretty interesting. Tons and tons of drama," I said enthusiastically.

Jeremy became entranced with my vague description. "Yes. Yes. Go on," he encouraged.

I smirked. "Nope. It's classified," I began walking away from him. "Hey do me a favor and lock the door. The scripts are sitting on the table. I don't want anyone going in there and mess around," I baited him.

I stood around the corner and decided to wait ten minutes before going in and bust Jeremy.

_I have to ensure that I catch him in the act. If I go in too early, I can't black mail him. _

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

_Why is she ignoring me? It's been years since we've last talked._

I sat at the lunch table, lost in my thoughts. "Shin-Woo, your sandwich," a staff handed me the plate. I glanced at it. The bread crust had been removed.

"Excuse me, but why did you cut the crust off?" I asked.

She turned around and furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that how you like your bread?"

I haven't told anyone that I disliked the edges of the bread because I thought it was impolite of me to ask someone to take it off. Over time, I just grew used to eating it.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I inquired.

"Park Si-Yeon told me that you didn't like the outer parts so I discarded it," she explained.

I thanked her and turned back to the sandwich that laid in front of me. "Park Si-Yeon?"

_She does remember me!_

"Why don't you sit down, Park Si-Yeon?" President Anh invited her.

"Ah! Sorry! I will but I forgot my cell phone in the room. I'll come back soon," she said.

I stood up after she left. "I am done eating. I want to read over my lines again," I excused myself.

Tae-Kyung and Yoo He-Yi looked as if they suspected something from my odd behavior but I didn't have time to mind them. I followed Park Si-Yeon. Her heels clicked on the tiles and stopped when she heard other footsteps. She turned around in surprise, "Shin-Woo?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the meeting room. "We have to talk."

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

The papers sat on the desk, coaxing me to read them, while I fought with my conscience.

_Read them. They won't know. Satisfy your desire. _

I reached out with one hand towards that stack but my other hand slapped it away.

_No! President Anh will be very angry at you...President Anh can't punish you if he doesn't know..._

I took in a deep breath. I've made my decision. "Oh, hello new addiction," I sang musically.

"I caught you red-handed!" Mi Nam burst through the door.

I threw my hands up. "I didn't read anything!"

I heard people walking down the hall. "Aish!" I grabbed Mi Nam and dragged him under the table with me.

"What?" he shouted.

"Shh! Someone is coming!" I cried.

Go Mi Nam rolled his eyes. "I've had enough of this," he said and tried to get up but froze when Park Si-Yeon's voice was heard.

"Shin-Woo?"

"We need to talk," Shin-Woo voice sounded from the doorway.

I pulled Mi Nam back under the table and motioned him to remain silent. We saw Si-Yeon's and Shin-Woo's feet from under the desk.

"You-You remember me," Shin-Woo stated.

"Aish! I told her not to say anything," Si-Yeon scolded herself.

"Why? Why have you been acting like you don't know me?" Shin-Woo pressed.

"Shin-Woo, I am only keeping our promise," she said.

* * *

_**Thank-you for reading! :D! Sorry if it dragged a little. I promise things will pick up next chapter. More drama! :D We all love drama, right?**_

**_This is gonna be the last update until school ends! I promise to update again sometime in mid-June. So look forward to either breaking my bones and grilling my intestines (if I don't update) or bashing windows with joy because I did update. :D_**

**_Smashing windows is pretty fun...hehe.._**

**_Continue to support me! And thank-you again! (someone should really count how many times I've said thank-you because that would be quite interesting.) And if someone really does count...Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _****_Thank-you _**

_**haha! Try counting that! lmaoo.**_

_**SUBSCRIBE!/ FAVORITE!/ COMMENT!/ REVIEW!**_

_**Check out my profile for songs and stuff! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Like I promised. An update mid-June :D! _**

**_Writeitress- I haven't read your story yet and I am terribly sorry! But I really will read it soon!_**

**_Bionicwizard14- Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

**_Flinn- Haha, more Go Mi Nam and Jeremy in this chapter! And thanks for actually counting, you very very bored person! :D! Now I know. :p_**

**_SlytherinBeats- LOL. I wouldn't even bother counting either :) Laziness FTW!_**

**_Coleen- I haven't been able to find an appropriate time to use your ideas yet! But I will in a future chapter! And thank-you so much!_**

**_Piggyrabbit- Thanks :) There's not much TaeNyu in this chapter but in the next there will!_**

**_Juwie1608- Ah, sorry for the super long wait! I'll try to update sooner!_**

**_Olieangel- Call your mom cus I updated finally! Lol!_**

**_Ann- You're always the first one to review :D! And I always appreciate your wonderful reviews!_**

**_Thank-you to my fantastic, marvelous readers! I wish you the best in life and I hope you enjoy reading!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"We need to talk," Shin-Woo voice sounded from the doorway.

I pulled Mi Nam back under the table and motioned him to remain silent. We saw Si-Yeon's and Shin-Woo's feet from under the desk.

"You-You remember me," Shin-Woo stated.

"Aish! I told her not to say anything," Si-Yeon scolded herself.

"Why? Why have you been acting like you don't know me?" Shin-Woo pressed.

"Shin-Woo, I am only keeping our promise," she said.

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

_**Flashback:**_

_It was the same as last time; the time I first brought her to a restaurant. Disappointment, a feeling I know far too well. I am nothing but disappointment. Fallen hopes, burning tears, anger, guilt...guilt. I felt it now. Guilt for addressing my feelings before hers._

Si-Yeon skipped into the already empty restaurant. The waiters had already left for home. It was just me and her and a guard outside with orders to close up after I leave. She took a seat across from me and beamed. "Shin-Woo! Thank goodness you didn't leave! I am so sorry that I am late!" she said apologetically. "I was with Jun-"

"Him," I interrupted.

"Y-yes," she stuttered and flushed a dark red color as she smiled timidly. She held up the bag she was holding. "Oh! I got something for you."

I took the bag and peered inside. It was a beautifully crafted teapot with Chinese drawings. "Jun-Kyul Oppa thought it-"

I shut the bag and dropped it on the table.

"Shin-Woo?" Park Si-Yeon touched my hand, "What's wrong? Why are you behaving like this?"

_I shouldn't be acting like this..._

"Every sentence, every word, every thought is about him with you," I stated apathetically.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's so wrong about that? I love him. Isn't it normal to love someone you're dating?"

I stared at her with cold eyes, "You can love someone without dating."

"Shin-Woo...I don't understand," she said and lowered her eyes.

_She doesn't know me. My feelings. My love. No, it's not because she doesn't understand my feelings; it's because she doesn't want to accept them. She doesn't want to accept me._

I stood up, "It's best if I leave now."

She rose from her seat as well and her hand snatched mine, "Wait. This is your last night before you leave for Seoul tomorrow! Let's start over!" she cried.

_If we start over. I'll be the only one who will be hurt. He's always going to be on your mind. It doesn't even matter if I disappear from your life as long as Min Jun-Kyul is by your side._

"Let's sever our ties now," I suggested and pushed her hand off mine.

Si-Yeon's tear-inflicted face met mine. I gritted my teeth and held in my own tears. "What do you mean...Shin-Woo?"

"Let's just pretend this...our friendship never happened. It will be easier for the both of us."

She wiped her tears and put on a brave expression. "If that's what you want, then I will make and keep that promise," she said, mimicking my dead-like tone. She grabbed her purse. "I'll leave first then. I guess this is our final farewell. Good-bye, Shin-Woo," she said softly and with that, she walked out without turning around once.

I slammed my fist on the table as the tears finally tore down the barrier I had set up previously. The paper shopping bag tipped over and out rolled Park Si-Yeon's final gift. There was no card or anything that identified it was from Park Si-Yeon. It was as if she had already ceased to exist in my life.

_That's good. I want it to be like this..._

xD

I held the pottery in my hands. "Young Master, are you ready to go?"

I glanced up and nodded. The car began to head for the airport.

_I guess this is our final farewell. Good-bye, Shin-Woo...Is this how it ends? Is it okay for us to depart like this? No, no, no. It's not. I can't leave like this. I can't._

"Driver Lee, can we stop by at Park Si-Yeon's house?" I spoke up.

His eyes scrutinized me through the front mirror. "But Sir, you will be late for your flight," he said.

"It doesn't matter. Please drive to her house," I ordered.

Driver Lee was hesitant at first but he swerved the car around and made a wide U-turn.

"Thank-you," I said fervently.

We slowed to a stop in front of her small home. I bolted out the door and ran up the steps. "Park Si-Yeon! Park Si-Yeon! It's me! Kang Shin-Woo! Please open your door! Park Si-Yeon!" I shouted as I banged on the door. "Park Si-Yeon! It's my fault! I am sorry!" Despite all my please, there was no response.

I pulled out my phone and dialed her phone number but the only voice I heard was a monotonous woman's voice indicating that Si-Yeon's phone was off.

An elderly woman stepped out from the house next door. I half-ran across the yard to her. "Halmoni," I called after her, "Where did she go? Where did Park Si-Yeon go?" I panted.

"Park Si-Yeon?" Why, she just left about an hour ago with a handsome young man. Is she moving? She brought a suitcase with her," she replied.

I thanked her mindlessly and wandered back into my car. "Young Master, your flight time is nearing. Shall we go now?" Driver Lee immediately asked.

I nodded my head absentmindedly. "It's all over," I whispered, "All over..My fault..."

The chauffeur pressed his lips together and started to drive away from the place where all my happiest memories occurred.

_Park Si-Yeon...I am sorry..._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Si-Yeon shook her arm and my grasp loosened on her wrist. She strode to the table and retrieved her phone. She walked past me, our shoulders brushed coldly. "Good-bye, Shin-Woo," she said and exited the room.

I ran out to the hall. "Si-Yeon!"

She turned around. "I was wrong," I said.

Park Si-Yeon still wore her expressionless mask, "It doesn't matter anymore."

_**Go Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

I smiled happily to myself as I sat on the window side of a public bus.

_I am going to see mother-in-law today._

I hugged the photo album tightly to my chest.

_Would Hyung-nim be angry if he found out? I probably shouldn't tell him. It's not violating any rules, right?_

The bus came to a stop and I rushed to gather my belongings. "Ah! Wait! I am getting off!" I cried when the doors started to close. To my delight, it opened again and I hopped off. I bowed, "Thank-you," I said to the bus driver.

I rang the doorbell twice before a man in a black tuxedo opened it. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for Mo Hwa-Ran-sshi. I am her daughter-in-law," I said, unsure.

_Did I get the right apartment number? _

He nodded, "Please wait." He shut the door.

After a few minutes he reopened the door. "You may come in now."

"Ah, yeah. Thank-you," I said before entering. I slipped my shoes off with difficulty due to the bag and book I was holding.

Mo Hwa-Ran was lounging on the couch with her eyes closed. "Hello, Mother," I greeted with a bow.

She opened her eyes slowly, "How unexpected of you," she said.

"I am sorry. Is this a bad time?" I blushed.

She groaned and pinched the skin between her eyes. "No, I just woke up from my nap. I've been so exhausted these days...Why don't you come and sit down beside me," she insisted. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. I am fine. Thank-you," I said.

I took a seat next to her. "Get me some wine or something," Mo Hwa-Ran ordered her assistant. He bowed and left the room. "So why did you come here?"

"Ji-Hyuk-sshi found something of interest the other day and I wanted to share it with you," I responded tensely.

The man came back into the room holding a glass with ice and a bottle of wine. He set cup on the table and proceeded to pour the alcohol into it. He then stepped back when he was finished. "You can go now," Mo Hwa-Ran dismissed.

He bowed politely and left the room once again. She held the glass to her mouth, "Of interest to me?"

I pulled out the album and placed it gently on the coffee table. "I heard that when Hyung-nim was little, he lived with his father and visited you over the summer. These are some of his childhood memories."

She flipped the book to the first page and traced Hyung-nim's youthful face with her slender finger. "Why did you want me to see these?" she asked softly.

"To show you what you missed," I answered.

We sat in silence as she leisurely went through every page with the bottle of wine close to her. Her tears flowed smoothly down her cheeks. She wiped them away and ushered more liquor into her mouth. Mo Hwa-Ran closed the book and glanced at me with red, sorrowful eyes, "I missed that much, huh?"

I hesitantly reached out to her and touched her hand. "There's still time. You can still create memories with him."

She nodded. "I will. You should go home now or Tae-Kyung will be worried."

I looked at the golden clock in the corner; it was nearly 5. "Ah, you're right. I will be going now," I stood up and bowed.

"Mi Nyu."

"Yes?" I turned back around.

"My driver will take you back," she said.

"Ah, it's fine really. I can take the bus," I quickly insisted.

"Mr. Cha?" she called out.

"Yes? Seon-Saeng-nim?" the man reappeared.

"Escort her home," Mo Hwa-Ran commanded.

"I understand," he said.

I dipped my head again in respect to Mother. "Thank-you."

She smiled lightly before turning back to another glass of wine.

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"They saw each other a few times and they're already making promises to each other?" I asked Mi Nam.

He hit me, "Don't think like that!"

I recoiled from the attack and rubbed my arm. "What? Think like what?"

"Whatever you're thinking, drop it. Forget it or you're going to cause a scandal," he ordered sternly.

I threw my hands up, careful not to hit the table above. "Just what exactly am I thinking of?"

Go Mi Nam shoved me aside and stood up from where we were hiding "How should I know what goes on in that mass of grounded meat you call your brain!"

I was so confused that I was left speechless. We briskly walked down the hall back to where the group was still snacking. Shin-Woo was quietly reading the script next to Tae-Kyung but it looked like he wasn't concentrating. I looked over at Park Si-Yeon and she had the same expression as Shin-Woo; a daze-like face.

_What's the relationship between them? Maybe Shin-Woo Hyung promised her a purple teddy bear but instead he got an orange one and that's why Park Si-Yeon was so angry. She was so upset that she promised never to speak to Shin-Woo Hyung ever again even though Shin-Woo Hyung admitted that he was wrong and Park Si-Yeon says that it doesn't matter anymore but it really does matter and Shin-Woo Hyung doesn't know how to fix it! Maybe that's what he's thinking! To find a purple bear and make it up to Park Si-Yeon! _

I gasped out-loud at my realization.

_I must find a purple bear to help Shin-Woo Hyung! But wait! What if it isn't a purple bear? What if __Park Si-Yeon hates purple! How can someone despise purple!_

"What's with you, Jeremy?" Tae-Kyung asked.

I sat up straight. "Uh...nothing. I was just thinking."

Mi Nam chuckled. "Jeremy. Thinking. How hilarious would that be?"

"Ha ha ha, so very funny, Go Mi Nam," I laughed sarcastically.

"It seems as if almost everyone is thinking at the table then," President Anh said as he eyed Park Si-Yeon, Shin-Woo, and me. He clapped his hands and both of them glanced up. "Let's rehearse one more time," he said with a smile.

I played with my food while they were reading over what may be the "best drama ever", according to Go Mi Nam.

I sighed as the whip cream became too whipped under my continuous stirring of it with a plastic fork. I sighed of utter boredom.

_I shouldn't interfere with Shin-Woo Hyung's life... But these past few days he's been miserable. Is it because of Park Si-Yeon? Go Mi Nam said that they're not mad at each other for getting the wrong colored bear. If not, then what?_

I sighed.

_Relationships these days are getting more complicated...Wait..Relationship? Is Shin-Woo Hyung in a relationship with Park Si-Yeon? _

"Jeremy! It's time to go home!" Manager Ma called out.

I got up and threw away my trash. "Coming!"

xD

"You want to kick some zombie butts before sleeping?" Mi Nam asked me.

"No. Let's talk instead," I suggested.

Mi Nam backed away from me. "Look..if it's one of those spill-out-emotional-feelings kind of conversations, I am going to room with Shin-Woo."

"NO!" I pounced on him when he tried to make a quick run to the door. "It's not! I am just curious about something!"

"Okay! Get off of me then!" Mi Nam yelled.

I got off of him but I was still on my guard in case he decided to try to escape again. Mi Nam flopped onto his sleeping bag next to my bed and rested his head on his hands. "So what?"

I climbed into my bed and scooted to the edges and looked down on Mi Nam.

"So...Do you...Do you think Shin-Woo Hyung is dating Park Si-Yeon?" I hesitantly asked.

Mi Nam furrowed his eyebrows and yawned. "I wish. At least Shin-Woo would treat her better than that jerk."

My fingers tightly grasped the bed sheets. "So Park Si-Yeon already has a boyfriend? Who? What's his name?" I eagerly interrogated Mi Nam.

_Oh man! A real life drama!_

"His name is Min Jun-Kyul. He is an ungrateful punk that pretends to care about other people," he bitterly answered.

"So then why does she stay with him?"

Mi Nam frowned at the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Love? Like Tae-Kyung Hyung's and Mi Nyu's?"

Mi Nam leaned over and shoved my head away. "Don't you dare compare my sister's marriage to Min Jun-Kyul's relationship with Si-Yeon!"

"Alright. So then what is going on between Shin-Woo Hyung and Park Si-Yeon?" I sprang back to the tip of the bed.

He sighed and faced the other way. "I know you regard me as a genius, Jeremy. But I am only a musical prodigy. I don't know everything about everyone. Why are you so nosy anyways? Don't go digging in people's business. Go to sleep. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Hey, Mi Nam. Have you memorized your lines yet? For the drama?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Are you still digging around for information? Why can't you wait like everyone else for the first episode when it premiers? Sheesh," Mi Nam muttered.

"I just wanted to know," I pouted.

The ruffling of the sleeping bag sounded in my room. "I'll make you a deal then. 1 pocky bag for the script," Mi Nam grinned his devilishly.

"Only 1?" I clarified suspiciously.

He put on a hurt look, "What? You don't trust me?" Mi Nam laid back down and covered his head with the blanket. "You're loss."

"Wait! Deal!" I cried.

Mi Nam reached under his pillow and withdrew the thick stack of papers. "Food first," he ordered with his outstretched hands.

"Close your eyes and I'll get them," I said commanded.

Go Mi Nam sighed, "Is it really that necessary? I know where you keep them hidden."

"Just do as I say!"

Mi Nam shut his eyes and I waved my hands in front of him to make sure he isn't peeking. When I was assured, I retrieved one bag from a large box hidden in the darkest depth of my closet. "Okay, you can open them now."

His eyes instantly focused on the chocolate-coated sticks. I tossed him the bag in return for the script. Go Mi Nam began munching on them before I even flipped it open. I read the first page quickly and went back and reread it slowly, absorbing the words and understanding the meaning behind every word. "Hmm. This seems interesting already." As I peeled the paper to the next page, a hand smacked it back in place. "What is this?" I yelled.

"One bag is equal to one page," Mi Nam said, wiggling a finger.

I scowled at him. "You never mentioned this before in our original agreement!"

"I did. Just now," he replied coolly.

"But there's at least 50 pages!" I argued.

"Hey. If you want it, then pay up. Otherwise I am going to sleep."

I grimaced as I hauled the container carrying my precious sweets out of my closet and set it in front of Mi Nam. "There. Help yourself," I offered reluctantly. "I bet this is the only reason why you chose to room with _me. _To clean out my stash."

He handed the papers over to my anxious hands. "Good deal. Good deal," he commented.

I stayed up very late to read the drama to Mi Nam's annoyance. "Turn off the damn light!" he yelled and harshly covered his head with the blanket.

"You're pretty grouchy when you get a sugar-crash," I observed. I returned the script back to its front page after I finished reading it twice. "Choi Hae-Ri. That's the author? Hm."

I flicked the light off and went to sleep.

xD

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

_Why am I stuck doing this so early in the morning? I swear I am going to buy them the loudest alarm that money can buy so that I, or anyone won't ever have to do this ever again. _

"Yah, wake up," I said and kicked the wrapped up body on the floor. "Wake up," I repeated as I repeatedly poked the head of another body lying on the bed. "Wake up!" I shouted.

"Hyung! Stop it!" Jeremy whined in a pathetic voice.

"Do you want to lose that foot of yours, Brother-in-law?" sounded a muffled voice from the sleeping bag.

"Go ahead and try, Mi Nam. Your sister is going to kill you if anything bad happens to her beloved husband. Jeremy, you have work today. So both of you wake up before I call up the devil fairy so that she can get you so awake that you'll both never sleep again," I threatened.

"I am up!" they cried in unison and rose from their beds.

xD

"Go Mi Nam, no yawning at the table," Mi-Ja scolded him.

"Go Mi Nam, no yawning," Mi Nam imitated her which deserved a slap to the head.

Jeremy was too exhausted to stay awake to eat his sugary cereal. He kept nodding off every other spoonful. "What have you been doing when you barely work?" Shin-Woo asked.

"Huh? What was that?" Jeremy tiredly asked.

"Looks like everyone is finished! In the van you go!" Manager Ma said as he ushered us outside.

"Where are we going at such an early, early, early, time," Mi Nam drowsily asked.

"To the mall!" the manager shouted enthusiastically.

Jeremy brightened when he heard the destination. "Really? I love the mall!"

"To do what?" Mi Nam asked glumly.

"It's a fan-signing event," Manager Ma informed.

"Yay! I love the fans!" said the newly-energized Jeremy.

xD

We must have shaken a hundred thousand hands, signed tens of thousands of paper, and taken a couple hundreds of pictures with the never-ending stream of fan girls and fan boys alike. The mountain of gifts they left us was ridiculous and if I was told that the presents needed to be hauled back to the dorm with a ten ton truck, I wouldn't be surprised.

Manager Ma allowed us to browse through the mall after telling all the fans that a contest will be outside that will give our CDs and other accessories for free. I found myself walking into a girly stationary shop where the cashier bowed when I entered.

_It's almost my 2 month anniversary with Mi Nyu. I should get her something._

The key chains, pencils, erasers, and notebooks held no interest to me so I turned around to leave. I noticed a stack of origami strips of paper that people would use to make stars.

_Mi Nyu would like this!_

I pointed to the merchandise, "I'll take that."

The clerk nodded, "Which one would you like? The plain ones? Or the ones with hearts or stars? We also have more in the back that have puppies and other animals on the strips."

Before I sounded like a teenage girl gushing over the cuteness and whatnot, I took out my wallet and pulled out a bill. "I would like your bestseller and give me one of those jars too."

"Yes, sir," she said and wrapped up the jar and paper I bought. "Thank-you for your business. Come again."

I walked out the store feeling jubilant as I smirked at the bag.

_Mi Nyu is going to die of sheer joy when she sees what I made for her. _

I planned out the day in my head and how I was going to present the gift to her when something arose from the inner depths of my mind.

_I don't know how to craft origami stars!_

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"AH!" I shrilled in delight.

Mi Nam covered his ears, "What the hell, Jeremy!"

"Look at this then tell me you're not thrilled by it!" I grinned widely.

He looked around us to see how many people's attention I've attracted before briefly looking down at the marvelous toy robot that stood before him. "I am not thrilled," he said monotonously.

My face dropped. "You suck."

He sighed tiredly. "It's been a long day. I don't know why I am stuck with you but let's go home."

"Wait. I want to buy this," I said. I reached in my pocket for some money but the only items I pulled out were candy wrappers.

_Dang it! I left my wallet at home._

I coyly turned to Mi Nam, "Hey...My bestest friend ever...Can you buy this for me?" I gave him my best smile.

He returned the smile, "Hell. No."

I frowned and folded my arms, "I am not leaving then."

"Okay. Bye," he said and turned to leave.

"President Anh will have your head if something happens to me!" I threatened.

"Aish!" Mi Nam walked back towards me and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"No!" I resisted.

"Stop it! You're creating a scene!" Mi Nam commanded.

"Who are you? You're not my Hyung!" I pretended.

Mi Nam released me when more people stared at us. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered quietly.

"I'll pretend you're kidnapping me if you don't make that purchase," I whispered back darkly.

Go Mi Nam saw that I was completely serious about the whole ordeal. He picked up the box that carried the robot and bought with his credit card.

"Haha! Just kidding, everybody. He really is my Hyung!" I beamed when Mi Nam handed me the toy. "Thank-you, Hyung!"

The crowd that was made of mainly middle-aged people started to disperse. I bowed repeatedly to them as I walked backwards. "Sorry," I apologized.

Mi Nam walked ahead of me with his hands in his pockets. When the last person from the original audience stopped eye-balling us, I swiftly turned around and that resulted in a collision. I accidentally knocked down a small young woman in her early twenties just like me. I dropped to the floor and helped her gather her belongings. I picked up a bag that had a logo I recognized; it came from a stuff animal shop on the 2nd floor. "I am so sorry!" I said.

"Watch where you're going next time," she said and left.

"What a strange woman..." I muttered under my breath.

_She never made eye contact with me. She kept her eyes to the floor. But why?_

I shrugged it off and decided to forget the incident. "Jeremy, you bought something? What are they?" Manager Ma asked when I approached the van.

"A toy," I shot him a toothy grin.

He chuckled. "I can see that but what is inside those bags?"

"Bags? Oh shoot! I forgot to give this back to her!" I hit my forehead.

"Who's 'her'?" Shin-Woo asked.

"This girl I bumped into awhile ago," I explained.

Shin-Woo glanced at the mall. "It's too late now. The mall is closing and the girl probably left already."

"Aish," I grimaced.

"What's in the bag?" Mi Nam asked.

I peered inside and discovered a yellow-colored monkey plush doll. I showed it to M Nam. "Hey, what do you know? It resembles you," he joked.

Tae-Kyung appeared with a paper bag that read "Kimi's" on the front. "Isn't that a shop where the cutest papers and pencils can be found?" I exclaimed.

Mi Nam gawked at him. "Wow. You actually bought something there?"

Tae-Kyung cleared his throat. "Let's go home," he told Manager Ma.

"What did you buy? What did you buy? What did you buy?" Mi Nam persisted.

Hwang Tae-Kyung ignored him the whole way home.

* * *

_**Would you guys like long chapters like Ch.2 or shorter ones somewhat like this chapter but a bit shorter? :)**_

_**Anyhoo, school is out! FINALLY! :)! I just love sleeping for 12 hours. hehehe.**_

**_I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon unless my brain is drained of creative ideas. :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_so fanfiction crashed and wouldn't let me upload this chapter! But I found a way around it! :D! I just wanted to update before I leave on a road trip with my family. Not very excited for it though because I'll be the one driving :(. I hate driving with a burning passion hotter than 3 Africas. lolol Well I hope to get some feedback when I return home! :D_**

**_This chapter I focused on 2 things that happen to start with the letter 'C': Comedy and Cuteness._**

**_All you TaeNyu fans, this is a pleasant gift to you (hopefully) :D_**

**_I wish you all the best and to have fun!_**

* * *

**_Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View_**

I didn't dare bring the anniversary present into the dorm in case Mi Nyu happened to stumble upon them which is quite likely since she seems to inhabit the most obscure locations in the house. The bag ended up in the trunk of my car; an added bonus because I needed to make the stars at work. Last night, I secretly printed the easiest steps to make them from an online source.

_It doesn't look too difficult. _

xD

_Make a knot...Aish! The tail is too long._

I crumpled up the purple paper with blue hearts on them. I took a green strip with white hearts on them.

_Green one ..You better not fail me. _

"Okay! The company that took your pictures a few days ago just sent us the copies! We need to choose a couple and send it back so that it can be printed and shipped all over Korea! I've prepared a slideshow," President Anh announced.

_Now the tail is too long! _

I ripped the strip to shreds and added to the ever growing trash mountain next to me.

_What am I doing wrong! I've been following these stupid instructions word for word!_

Shin-Woo sensed my frustration and stole a red one which he made a star within a minute. I 'hmphed' at him and resisted to acknowledge his skill. He set the perfectly made star in front of me and glanced at the screen.

"What's the difference between the previous one and the one shown right now?" Mi Nam asked, "Oh wait, I look sexier in this one," he answered his own question.

President Anh sighed and clicked forward. Mi Nam clicked his tongue, "Damn, I just keep getting hotter and hotter."

"I wish you would just catch on fire and shut up already," Jeremy muttered.

"Why are you even here, JEREMY?" Mi Nam raised his voice, "You're not even part of the drama!"

President Anh squinted in the dark and spotted Jeremy hiding under the table. "Jeremy, **out**," he commanded.

"Aish...Thanks, Go Mi Nam," Jeremy said as he got up.

"Go practice your drums. Remember, there's a concert coming up," the president said.

"I will," Jeremy gloomily promised.

President Anh patted his back, "Remember. **Jackpot!**"

I accidentally ripped part of the paper and I threw it away.

_Anything I make should be perfect._

"All for this picture raise your hand," President Anh said.

I glanced up and saw that most of everyone's hand in the room were up so I raised mine too. We voted for several other pictures as I fumbled around making fail stars. "We picked the most beautiful pictures. I'll send them the bunch **as soon as possible**. Go take a break," smiled President Anh.

I stayed in my seat and reread the guide for the fiftieth time. "Do you need help, Tae-Kyung?" Shin-Woo asked.

"No," I responded.

"If you fold it like that, you won't have enough paper to wrap it up. But it you fold it like this," he said, taking the paper from my hands. "you'll have more than enough and the star will be too stiff to inflate. The best method is to use your pointer finger to measure." Shin-Woo made the knot and started to wind the strip and made another perfect star.

I copied his way and I got the same results. I smiled at the flawless piece of origami in my palms.

_Mi Nyu better be grateful for my hardship on this. _

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

_So that's what Tae-Kyung bought yesterday. He's probably preparing something for Mi Nyu. _

I laughed quietly to myself.

_I have never seen Tae-Kyung try so hard for someone other than himself. _

Another mess up; a higher pile. The colorful paper brought up fond memories from the past.

_**Flashback:**_

"I've be voted to become the president of the origami club!" Park Si-Yeon promptly announced when she sat down at the table with her lunch.

"That's great. I am proud of you," Min Jun-Kyul flashed a smile.

"Congratulations!" I said.

She grinned, "I can expect both of you there, right?"

Jun-Kyul scooped a spoonful of rice into his mouth. "Find both of us where?"

Si-Yeon hit him playfully. "At the origami club, Silly."

He shook his head. "Nah, nah. I am not interested. I have a business club to attend. The only paper I play with is money," he smiled.

Park Si-Yeon looked disappointed, "Then Shin-Woo?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do and folding paper sounds fun," I lightly laughed.

"You're the best!" she said.

"Yah, what about me then?" Jun-Kyul feigned hurt.

"Shin-Woo Oppa is slightly better than you now, Oppa," Park Si-Yeon joked.

xD

"Hello everybody. I am your new club president," Park Si-Yeon bowed as everyone applauded. "We have a new club member, Kang Shin-Woo."

Everyone's eyes turned to me and I dipped my head. "Kang Shin-Woo joined? He's such a cutie! I am glad I joined this club!"

"If all of you can take a seat, we'll begin. Okay, let's start with something easy today, stars."

Si-Yeon taught us how to make them and walked around to assist students that needed help; I was one of them.

"Oh, Shin-Woo. Not like that. Your star is going to be flimsy," she laughed and showed me the correct way. Some girls snickered with jealousy behind us.

"Look at her. She thinks she can be informal to him just because our Shin-Woo Oppa saved her once," they muttered amongst themselves.

I could see Si-Yeon tear up as she tried to continue to give me advice. I touched her hand softly, "Don't mind them."

She nodded and resumed her instructions.

_Be strong, Park Si-Yeon._

_**Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

I woke up before the alarm clock went off and quickly reached over to stop it from ringing. I didn't want to disturb him from his much-needed sleep.

_Hyung-nim looks relaxed and carefree when he sleeps. _

I smiled to myself and lightly brushed one of his eyebrows with my pointer finger. He knitted his brows and turned the other way. I exhaled quietly and tried to go back to sleep. I scooted closer to him and slipped my arms underneath him so that we can cuddle.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I woke up prematurely because I felt Mi Nyu's gentle arms wrap around me. "What?" I moaned groggily.

She gasped in shock, "Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up."

I muttered something unintelligible before falling slightly back to sleep. "But do you know what day it is?" Mi Nyu asked joyfully.

I rolled onto my stomach. "I don't know," I whined into the pillow. "Tuesday?"

She scooted closer in response. "Wrong answer."

I sighed. "It's my day off. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Okay, I'll let you sleep in," disappointment coated her words.

Before she got out of bed, I turned around and took her in my arms. "Sleep in with me," I suggested and snuggled closer to her. I rested my chin on top of her head. "Happy 2 month anniversary," I muttered.

Mi Nyu giggled. "What?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Your Adam's apple is tickling my cheek," she laughed again.

"Really?" I started to hum while Mi Nyu fidgeted around but I held her closer than ever.

xD

"What should we do today?" I asked her when she sat down to share breakfast with me.

"The weather looks nice today," Mi Nyu remarked.

"Then should we take a walk at the park?" I pondered.

She beamed, "That sounds fun and relaxing."

I yawned. "Yeah, I don't feel like putting up with many hassles today. The fans have been getting...touchier lately."

Mi Nyu gasped. "Where did they touch you?"

"They've been attracted to my hair. Something about how luscious it was. I should get a haircut, huh?" I said bitterly as I thought back to all those thousands of greasy, dirty hands that managed to mangle my hair when security wavered a bit. That traumatic memory lead to another of me having to take 40 showers and 12 bottles of shampoo before I felt safe and clean again. I shivered to dispel the horrific images.

"Hyung-nim would look good either way," Mi Nyu commented.

"Just good? Not great?" I teased.

She pouted, "You always do this when I compliment you."

I looked around warily. "Where's your aunt?"

"She probably went out to meet her friends. Why?"

"She's touchier than the fans," I muttered.

xD

"Are you ready?" I asked Mi Nyu as she stumbled down the stairs while fumbling with her summer dress.

"Yes."

_There shouldn't be any children or teenagers at the park right now since they have school. So we'll be fine if the park is just full of older people._

I opened the door for Mi Nyu but we were met with flashing lights and men firing questions and girls shrilling.

"Happy 2-month anniversary, Tae-Kyung Oppa and Mi Nyu Unnie!"

"You two look like you're about to go somewhere special!"

"Where are you going!"

"How are you going to celebrate this day?"

"Oppa! We love you!"

I slammed the door shut and locked it. "Aish, how did they get past security and the gate? The freaking 40ft gate?" I pulled out my cell phone and dialed President Anh's number. "Do you know there's about

a hundred people outside of the dorms right now?" I shot. "Where are all the guards and why are they not doing their jobs?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; I gave them a day off. They jumped over the gate?" he asked incredulously.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Apparently!"

"Aish, Tae-Kyung, I don't have time for this. Just stay inside, **okay**?" President Anh urged. "I promise they'll be gone when I drop the boys home. **Have a nice day!**" he wished and hung up.

I glared at my phone and then at the door that separated us from them. "Looks like we're locked in."

"So what do we do now?" Mi Nyu asked.

xD

"You, Pig-Rabbit, have the honor to have this," I handed her a soap-soaked rag, "use it wisely."

She took it in both of her hands and bowed, "Ah, yes. I am glad that I have your complete trust for you to allow me to do this," she smiled.

I grabbed another cloth from the bucket, "I'll start at my desk then."

Mi Nyu walked steadily to my CD shelf behind me holding the wiper under a cupped hand to prevent dripping water all over the floor. I polished my tabletop with one eye trained on Mi Nyu. I feared that she was going to knock it down again and cause an injury to herself.

"So what did you do with that cursed photo album of mine?" I asked casually.

She was hesitant to answer and concentrated on cleaning my assortment of rare CDs, records, and videos. "Huh?" I prompted.

"I...Someone in your collection has it," she dodged.

"My _mother_? Why is _she _in possession of it?" I questioned.

Mi Nyu paused to dip the fabric in the lukewarm water. "I just wanted her to see what your childhood was like," she defended herself.

"You didn't ask me," I replied bitterly.

She turned to face me, "I needed your permission to do that?"

I sensed that our conversation was going to lead to an argument; the last thing I want to happen, especially today. "Didn't we agree to discuss everything major? You're already breaking the rules."

Her eyes widened, "I did?"

I smirked, "Of course."

I chuckled softly when she went back to washing the shelves. "How should you be punished now?" I pondered.

"P-Punished?" she stuttered.

"Laws are enforced through punishment. If there are no consequences, who would follow rules?" I teased.

Mi Nyu hung her head in defeat, "Yes, I understand."

"I'll think of one later," I promised.

"Take your time," Mi Nyu eagerly answered.

It took a few hours for our room to be dust-free and it was completed without an incidents except for a tipped over bucket and a small splash fight in the bathroom.

I crashed onto the bed and exhaled nosily. "Finally! We're done."

Mi Nyu flopped down beside me, "It's so clean now!"

"What are you talking about? My room has always been clean. It's just _cleaner_," I argued.

Her smiling face was inches from mine. "That's true. But what are we going to do now?"

I shut my eyes. "Sleep," I suggested and rolled over to my side.

"That's not fun!" Mi Nyu objected. "How about I give you a facial!"

I turned back around and met her eyes. "What? A facial? As in putting stuff on my already _flawless _face?"

"Yes. Aunt Mi-Ja bought me some nice cream that I haven't used yet," she said sincerely.

I folded my arms. "And you want to experiment on me first?"

"Well..you can give me a facial too!"

"So that we both look idiotic? That's a wonderful exchange," I said cynically.

She was hurt by my words and I can see it on her expression. My face grew softer in response. "But that's okay because being in love is being stupid together, right?" I smiled lightly.

Mi Nyu cheered up and nodded once. "Yes!" She hopped off the bed and scurried to the drawer where she keeps her supplies. She inspected the jar and read the instructions out loud. "'Wash face with warm water before applying cream' Hyung-nim, go wash your face," she ordered.

"Shouldn't the person giving the treatment be doing that?" I joked.

"Oh, that makes sense," Mi Nyu innocently said and went into the bathroom to retrieve a wet washcloth. I laughed quietly to myself.

_She's so naive._

I sat up on the bed to make it easier for her. She gently dabbed my face and set the cloth aside. "Okay, I am going to put the cream on now."

It was green and it looked sickly. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Don't poke my eyes and don't get any of it in my mouth," I warned. I sat still as her slender fingers wiped the cold, thick paste onto my face. "Are you done yet?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Almost," she replied softly and smeared more of the agent onto my nose. "Okay. It's finished. You can open your eyes now."

I lifted my eyelids and felt the uncomfortable tightness of my face. "Mirror," I commanded. I wanted to see how ridiculous I looked. Mi Nyu passed me the glass and I was frightened by what I saw. "This is _me_? I look like the Hulk!"

Mi Nyu giggled, "Hyung-nim," she called.

I glanced at her and she took a quick picture with her phone. "Yah!" I reached over to grab it but she slipped it back into her pocket and held out the jar.

"After," she bargained.

"Fine," I agreed and dipped my finger in the cream. "Close your eyes." I quickly wrote 'dummy' on her forehead.

She grabbed the mirror and eagerly looked at her reflection. She frowned, "Hyung-nim!"

I laughed and smeared the cosmetic on her forehead until the words blended into a smooth green of nothingness. I continued to paint her face until it became identical to mine. This time she was satisfied when she glanced into the mirror. "Let's take a picture, Hyung-nim," she suggested.

"Should we?" I took my phone out and switched it onto camera mode. I held Mi Nyu close and snapped a photo.

"One more with my phone," proposed Mi Nyu. She held up a peace sign. "Cheese."

I changed my posture and scowled half a second before Mi Nyu clicked the button. "Hyung-nim! You ruined it!

"Alright. Alright. I'll be serious this time," I said with an appeasing laugh.

I smiled nicely and of course, the picture came out perfect. The booger-green mask made both of us look absurd. So comical that it gave me an ingenious idea. "I know how to punish you now."

Mi Nyu was startled. "W-what are you going to do?"

I grinned slyly. "Me? I am not going to do anything. _You_ are."

xD

_**Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

I held the handle but I didn't turn it. "You really want me to do this?" I gulped.

Hyung-nim nodded and smiled mischievously. "Do I really, really have to?" I whined.

He motioned me to go ahead. I mustered up some courage and stepped out. Flashing lights, cheers, and gasps awaited me. I closed the front door behind me and braved myself to the demanding crowd.

"Oh my god! Is that Tae-Kyung Oppa's wife!"

"Go Mi Nyu! What happened?"

"Can we get details on your marriage?"

I pressed my lips self-consciously. "M-M-My husband is number 1!" I threw up both my thumbs and then rapidly whipping the door open to allow myself in. I locked the door and slid down to the floor. "Aish! That was so embarrassing!"

Hyung-nim's face was close to mine. "Suits you for breaking the rules," he grinned smugly. His lips started to close off the distance from mine. He paused when the fans started to ring the doorbell frantically. "Tch." He stood up straight and helped me up. "Do facial masks always burn like this? It feels as if it's scorching my skin.

I looked at him. "Now that you mention it, it does feel a bit stingy." I touched my cheek. "I-I don't think this is suppose to happen."

"Go check the jar," he ushered.

I ran upstairs to our room and looked at the warnings. "It doesn't say anything..."

He took the bottle from my hands and looked at the bottom. "Yah! This expired 8 months ago!"

I stuck my head out. "Eight months?"

Our eyes met for a second before we made a desperate dash to the restroom. We piled soap and cleansers onto our faces in attempt to eradicate the blazing sensation.

xD

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I dried my neck with a soft white washcloth. "Aish. You're such a trouble maker."

"Sorry, I didn't know," she apologized and hung her head low.

I cleared my throat. "I am going to go on the internet."

"Oh! Me too!" Mi Nyu brightened.

I searched for recently printed new articles on idols to see if they posted my wife's picture yet. Mi Nyu seemed occupied on her laptop at the other end of my room. "What are you doing?" I asked her without looking away from my screen.

"Talking to some fans," she replied.

I logged in on my official website and saw her user-name was online. "Who are you talking to?" I pressed.

"The president of your fan club," Mi Nyu replied slowly. "Yay! It's up!"

"What is?" I asked curiously.

_Is she playing the games on my site? The fans are highly competitive because they want to prove to one another who is the ultimate fan. _

"The pictures we took earlier."

"Pig-Rabbits can't score high enough to beat the- WHAT? You sent them those pictures? Of us? Looking like Shrek!"

"No, I added to the 'Cute and funny Tae-Kyung Oppa photos' forum," she innocently said.

"What?" I was flabbergasted. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Hyung-nim, the pictures aren't ugly. I just wanted to share."

"You're right. They're not ugly. They're EMBARRASSING."

"Ooh! Look, a hundred new comments!" she rejoiced.

I clicked to the same page and was welcomed with a large close up of our faces. Underneath were tons of praise. Every refresh produced more and more compliments. The fans clearly loved it.

I started to laugh. "They finally printed the articles."

Mi Nyu skipped to my desk. "What articles?" She gasped in shock and laughed with me. "'Number One Idol's Wife Makes First Public Appearance'" she read off my screen.

I read a paragraph, "'...Gave a surprising shock this afternoon when she came out wearing what seems to be a facial mask. It is suggested that the married couple were having a spa day within the house. It is unfortunate that Hwang Tae-Kyung did not emerge.' Spa day? Ha! Should I do your manicure and maybe perm your hair?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would you?" Mi Nyu played along.

I shut the computer off when I heard the band members having their typical arguments downstairs. "Finally. They're home."

What we saw in the living room was shocking. The three boys were wearing ripped articles of clothing and their hair were disheveled.

_Did these idiots get into a fight with each other._

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We have vicious fans," Jeremy rubbed his arms as he shook.

Mi Nam patted his back. "Poor kid is traumatized. They stole my shoes and one of my socks," he narrowed his eyes.

"But other than that, we're fine," Shin-Woo said. He looked at Mi Nyu, "Aren't you guys going somewhere? It's your anniversary."

"How? With all those people outside?"

Shin-Woo pressed a finger to his lips. "Should we help you?"

"WE?" Mi Nam and Jeremy shouted in unison.

xD

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_The amount of love I have for my sister is limitless. But making me raw meat for these lions is asking too much!_

"Hey look! It's me, Go Mi Nam! The singer! Follow me if you want exclusive interviews, autographs and maybe a kiss!" I ran into the fire.

"Hello! Would you like to share some candy with me and create sweet memories?" Jeremy said cutely.

The girls screamed and began to stampede. Jeremy and I ran not just for our lives but for our next lives.

We turned a corner and hid in a very tight space. "Mission complete. Team Unicorn have effectively cleared the front gate. Over," Jeremy said into a walkie talkie.

"What? Who gave you the right to name our team? And _Team Unicorn_? Are you out of your mind?"

Jeremy folded his arms. "It's a good name and I get to be team leader because I've been in the band longer than you!"

"But I am _older_ than you."

"Your point is?"

"Aish. Jeremy!" I abducted the communication device from him. "Excuse me," I spoke into the walkie talkie, "But our code name has changed to Team Jail Bait. I repeat; Team _Jail Bait_."

"What the hell? That's inappropriate!" Jeremy argued.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP MESSING AROUND?" Tae-Kyung's voice erupted from the speaker. It was so loud that we both jumped in response.

"There they are!" a girl screamed.

"Oh crap! Every man for himself!" I yelled and pushed Jeremy out of my way.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"I'll go hold off the rest of the reporters that Mi Nam and Jeremy didn't catch," Shin-Woo smiled lightly. "Have fun," he wished.

"Thanks Shin-Woo."

"Thank-you so much Shin-Woo Hyung," Mi Nyu said.

We waited a minute after he left. "Let's go," I announced.

xD

"I am not lying! The restaurant we're going to really makes a star cake," I justified.

I saw Mi Nyu roll her eyes when the car was briefly illuminated by the dim street lights. "I have never heard of it."

"So you don't believe me, your husband, just because you never heard of it?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes. Hyung-nim, you're lying. Therefore, you broke one of the commandments which means you get to receive a punishment," she said with an impish smile.

My eyes narrowed. "I am being completely honest. And _you_ punish _me_. HA!" I snorted.

"So really, what restaurant are we going to that makes this fantasy star cake?" she sarcastically asked.

I sighed. "Fine. I lied to you. We're just going to one of those regular fancy restaurants I always bring you to. I had to lie though, otherwise you wouldn't want to go. I went through so much to make a reservation," I defended myself.

Mi Nyu wore a victorious grin. "See. It was a good thing I didn't believe you this time."

I half-laughed. "We'll talk about your consequences later," she added.

"Sure," I freely accepted.

"You're not afraid?" she joked.

"Should I be?" I challenged. I parked in front of the restaurant and let the valet take care of the car. Mi Nyu held the crook of my arm. "Special reservation for 2," I told the lady.

I could see that she was holding in her excitement at the sight of me. She cleared her throat, "Ah, Hwang Tae-Kyung-Sshi. Follow me, please."

"Hyung-nim, they only have one kind of reservations. There's no need to add extra adjectives to impress me," Mi Nyu said softly.

"Yah, why are you belittling me so much tonight?" I harshly whispered.

"Your table is right here. Is it?" the waitress asked.

We were seated next to a window with a beautiful view of Seoul. "It's great. Thank-you," I said.

I pulled the chair out for my wife. "And what drinks would you like?" the worker asked.

I took a seat across from Mi Nyu, "Just water, unless you want something different?" I asked Mi Nyu.

"Water is fine," she said.

"Water it is then," the server said and strolled away, blushing.

"Seoul nightlife is so gorgeous," Mi Nyu commented. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing it."

"I know I won't get sick of seeing you," I said inaudibly.

"Huh?" Mi Nyu's eyes met mine.

"I said, why? I don't find the lights that appealing," I replied quickly.

"They look like stars except they're on the ground," she explained.

"So now you're a moth. Attracted to lights," I mocked.

"Your beverages." The waitress set down the cups. "Your specially arranged menu tonight will be ready in a moment."

"That's why a _special _reservation is different from a _regular _one," I smiled smugly. My phone rang suddenly. I excused myself and picked up the call. "Hello?"

_**Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

"What? What do you mean you can't finish the ca-" Hyung-nim's eyes flickered to mine. "Nevermind. I'll be there." He hung up and gave me an apologetic look. "Something came up with work. I have to go. I am sorry. Stay here and enjoy the dinner. Don't worry about the bill. Call me when you're done and I'll come drive you home," he dashed through his words and swiftly left.

"Your food is here," the girl said. After the good was on the table she glanced around. "Where's your husband?"

I tried to hide my sadness through my smile. "He had to attend to some work," I said.

She nodded emphatically. "I am sorry to hear that. Excuse me, but I have to go back to my job."

I diligently ate my food but it was very lonely to dine by myself. Of course, I couldn't finish a dinner for two. I ate my share and called a waiter if I could take it to go since I didn't like to waste food. He said that he'll pack the food for me and that he'll go bring out the dessert. I was going to call him back and tell him that the dessert wasn't necessary because I wasn't hungry anymore but he had already left for the kitchen and I didn't want to be a hassle.

He came back out with a medium sized cake in his hands. Like Hyung-nim said before, it was star-shaped. On top of the cake was a clear heart-shaped jar that held one paper star in it. I stared at it in awe. I didn't believe such service existed. I should have believed Hyung-nim. "Would you like a refill of water?" another waiter appeared and poured ice cold water into my empty cup.

I turned to thank him. "Th-," I recognized him, "Hyung-nim!" I could feel the tears gather in the corner of my eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come back!" I embraced him abruptly, almost spilling the pitcher that he held.

I felt him smirk. He patted my hair. "It's okay. I am here."

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"Hwang Tae-Kyung-Sshi, we are sorry to inform you that we cannot complete the unique cake you ordered."

"What? What do you mean you can't finish the ca-?" I stopped myself from revealing the surprise. "Nevermind. I'll be there."

I made up a reason for my absence to Mi Nyu and rushed outside. I entered the restaurant by going into the back entry. "What's the explanation for this?" I furiously asked the crew.

'We're sorry. We'll refund your money right away," the manager said.

"Forget the money! Why can't you bake it?"

"The head chef and I had a problem that we failed to resolve. This unfortunate event resulted in him quitting," he admitted, embarrassed.

"But don't you have other chefs that can carry out this task?" I asked.

"We only have one pastry cook and it was the one who left," he said miserably. "We're terribly sorry. Please. We'll compensate you very well."

I threw my hands up. "For the last time, I don't want money! I just want that cake!"

He bowed his head in shame. "If you can wait a few hours or come back the next day..we'll have a new chef."

"I am not going to wait. My wife is out there expecting that cake!" I was flustered. I inhaled and thought of options to solve this mess. I opened my eyes. "I need ingredients," I said, determined.

I didn't care that I had flour on my cheek and nose; all I cared about at the moment was the success of the cake. Beads of sweat dribbled down as I waited for it to bake. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve just when the timer dinged.

I slowly pulled the cooked cake out of the oven. The manager watched my process from behind my back and handed me a knife. I cautiously cut the pastry so that it was shaped like a star. It was then covered in white frosting. The manager took my anniversary gift out of the bag and transferred it to me. I put a plastic cover on the cake that served as a base for the vase without getting icing on it.

The manager gave a relieved sigh. "When you retire from being an idol, maybe you should consider working here as a pastry chef," he laughed halfheartedly.

I gave him a dirty look which shut him up. "Hey you," I addressed a waiter that walked in, "Can you take this out to the table next to the window with a lone girl sitting there?"

"Sure. I was just going to bring out her dessert."

I took a pitcher of water and followed him out. "Would you like a refill of water?" I asked in my best butler impression.

My mind went blank when I saw her tears.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Hyung-nim! I thought you wouldn't come back!"

_She's so easy to please. Just my presence makes her so happy that she cries. _

"It's okay. I am here." I bent my head closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Mi Nyu bit joyfully into the cake. "You know, I made everything here," I boasted, attempting to get her to appreciate my hard work.

"You made the cake? It's delicious."

"And the star," I added.

She held the jar up to face level. "Whaa. It's so pretty. Did you really make this yourself."

"Of course. I am good at everything," I bragged. "I'll make you one every week. If you get a hundred you get to make a wish."

She leaned across the table and gave me a short and sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you for everything."

"Y-yeah," I coughed in my fist and tried to calm my jumping heart.

"Omo! Is that Hwang Tae-Kyung?" a female voice sounded. "It is!" Park Si-Yeon stood in front of the table. "Hello! It's wonderful meeting you here! Oh! I am sorry for disturbing your dinner! You must be Go Mi Nyu! Hi! My name is Park Si-Yeon. I am Tae-Kyung-Sshi's co-star. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she held her hand out and Mi Nyu shook it.

"Hello," Mi Nyu dipped her head.

"Honey, the car is ready," a man dressed formally appeared beside her. He looked over at us and quickly bowed. "Good evening, Hwang Tae-Kyung-Sshi. My name is Min Jun-Kyul. I am Park Si-Yeon's boyfri-Fiancée ," he smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're engaged?"

Si-Yeon shone brilliantly. "We just got engaged tonight!" She held a finger to her lips, "Don't tell anyone yet."

"Congratulations! We won't tell," Mi Nyu grinned.

"Ah, sorry but we have to go," Park Si-Yeon said.

"Good night," we bid.

"Drive safely," Jun-Kyul said. He wrapped his arms around Si-Yeon's shoulder and left.

"They look like a perfect couple. Park Si-Yeon-Sshi looks beautiful," Mi Nyu remarked.

"She is," I agreed.

Mi Nyu frowned. "What? What do you want me to say to that?" I asked.

"I noticed that Min Jun-Kyul is not too bad himself," she said, trying to get even.

"He is," I laughed when I saw her shocked expression. "Let's go home since you're finished."

I stood up and walked away. "Ah! Wait!" Mi Nyu cried and quickly finished the last bite of the cake.

xD

_**Shin-Woo's Point of View**_

Today was yet another slow and uncomfortable day. We were rehearsing our lines for the past 3 hours nonstop. After that incident with Park Si-Yeon, our relationship has gotten more awkward and unrewarding. Her refusal to acknowledge our past friendship clearly displayed her stubborn but strong personality. A knock interrupted our practice session. "Hello," Min Jun-Kyul greeted and came in holding bags. "I brought lunch for everyone if you guys don't mind."

When everybody had their portion Min Jun-Kyul stood in the center. "I have an important announcement to make."

Mi Nam snickered and quietly cursed him under his breath. "It's probably about money."

Park Si-Yeon joined Jun-Kyul's side. "We're getting married," they said together.

_What? Si-Yeon is engaged?_

Go Mi Nam spat his half-chewed food out. "What! Married?"

_**2 Months later...**_

_**Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

"We have to talk," I said hesitantly.

Hyung-nim concentrated on straightening his tie in the mirror. "Talk," he said.

I exhaled quietly. "I-I am pregnant," I said softly and held my hand over my stomach.

* * *

**_Oooooooh I just totally cut the chapter off at this point! :D_**

**_I hope it didn't disappoint anyone! D:_**

**_To all my dear readers: I am sorry that you have to deal with an incompetent author like me. The one who rarely updates. :o Truth is, I've been busy :( or I have writer's block or I am not in the mood to type. D: But I do try to make everyone happy :) Thank you sooooooo very much for all the support you have given me :')_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry...again...for the long wait.. Forgive me? :) _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

"I-I am pregnant," she hesitantly announced.

I tightened my tie. "You know we can't have children right now."

"Yes, but-"

"No. Abort it," I said and checked myself in the mirror.

I caught a sight of Mi Nyu's frustration. "You're calling our child an 'it' now!"

I sighed and turned around. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, but we don't know the gender of it- this...kid. But we can't keep him or her; you know that. Plus we can always have one later. Just not now. Not with the promotion opportunity so close."

"Your job is more important than the people close to you," she stated monotonously.

My eyes grew soft, "I am trying to create us a bountiful life style so that we can live comfortably. Until then, we just can't have a son or daughter." I flexed my wrist and glanced at the shining watch. "The meeting is going to start soon. Make an appointment and I'll drive you there myself later, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

I swiftly exited the modern decorated room. "And scene! Fantastic! **Wonderful**! **Brilliant**!" Ji-Hyuk exclaimed from the director's chair. He leaped off and strolled to Mi Nyu with open arms. "Those tears of yours really moved me and what's even better, they were real! Whaa," he gushed, "You're wife is a natural actress!" he praised when I appeared next to him.

I nodded my head in agreement, "That's correct. She managed to fool a lot of people a year ago."

Mi Nyu let out a nervous laugh, "I had to do what I need to."

I smirked, "At least you're putting your talents somewhere more productive and less scandalous."

She smiled nicely with a hint of attitude, "Ah, yeah. I've become more mature thanks to you. I also became neater to the point of it being classified as obsessive compulsive disorder with your strict guiding."

"Hahaha," I lovingly chuckled, "Yet you still leave your clothes on the floor instead of the hamper and drink milk straight from the carton," I added with a dash of fury.

Mi Nyu delivered a soft love hit to my arm, "Some habits are hard to die out like the one where you have to have your underwear ironed 4 times before you can wear it."

I gritted my teeth but continued to smile, "It's not a habit; it's a routine.

"Same thing," she dismissed. I glared at her and she mirrored it.

Ji-Hyuk's face appeared in the space that separated us. "Are you guys having a lover's quarrel in this studio?"

"No!" Mi Nyu and I denied.

He trembled at our pitch and moved out of the way. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

I scowled at him. "Can't you see that we're in love?" I rigidly pulled Mi Nyu into my arms.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes.

I turned to Mi Nyu, "Go Mi Nyu, I love you," I said and tightly squeezed her shoulder.

She wiggled uncomfortably and constricted my neck, concealing it in the form of a hug. "I love you too."

I moved my hands down and hugged her back, adding more strength. "I love you more!"

Mi Nyu deliberately released me only to poke my sides, the most ticklish part of my body. I jolted and instantly loosened my grip on her. "I love you more than you love me!" To tease me further, Mi Nyu stuck her tongue out and made a goofy face before running off to change.

"Yah!" I called after I recovered from the tingling sensation. "Aish."

Ji-Hyuk witnessed our exchange with amusement, "Yah, she even knows where you're soft spot is." He shook his head in wonder, "Ah, young love!"

"You're my age. It's about time you should get married yourself," I advised.

"Set me up with a pretty girl?" he asked in a joking tone but wore hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, Mi Nyu is taken," I said.

Ji-Hyuk rolled his eyes, "Well, duh. I meant another woman. Like Anna? Jennifer? Oh! How about that Sarah? She's totally my style!"

I decided to play dumb, "There's other girls other than Mi Nyu?"

My cousin was taken back, "Yah...Why do you always brag about how much in love you are in front of a lonely and pitiful man?"

xD

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

I sighed with my cheek pressed on the hard counter top of an ice-cream shot as I glanced at a building across the street from where Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung were filming.

_It's another sad, sad day for Jeremy._

I let out another sigh.

_Bored, bored, bored!_

"Jeremy Oppa?" a girl's voice called out.

I looked up. It was a waitress holding a tray that contained of my Super Spectacular Sweet Sundae. I smiled at her. "Hello," I sang.

She set the dessert down in front of me and placed the utensils on a napkin beside me. "Thank-you!" I grinned. "Do you want to share some?" I offered.

The girl pouted, "I can't. My shift isn't done."

I scanned the empty parlor. "Your manager won't find out," I whispered.

Her face brightened, "You're right!" She went to retrieve her own spoon before sitting across from me. I scooted the sundae to the center of the table. "Ah! I am sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kim Jin-Ae."

I held my hand out to her. "Pleasure to meet you," I beamed. "Let's eat!"

"Yay!" Kim Jin-Ae cheered.

_**Go Mi Nyu's Point of View**_

"Great job!" Coordinator Wang complimented me when I sat down on the saloon chair.

I bowed respectfully. "Thank-you."

She touched up my make-up and hair quickly and expertly. "Done. Let's get your clothes changed for the next scene. It's outside right? I hope it isn't windy or I would have to redo your hair."

_**Flashback:**_

I picked up my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Go Mi Nyu?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Oh, hi. My name is Choi Hae-Ri. I am the author of the drama your husband and friends are participating in," she informed.

"Ah, really? How can I help you?"

"I changed the script of the first episode a little to add some more background to your husband's character and for me to that, I needed an extra character. Would you mind playing a small roll?"

"Of course but why me? I don't think I am a good enough actress to take part in the show," I asked with curiosity.

She laughed, "I have full faith in you that you will do your best. I know that as a fact because you'll be acting with your husband; I don't think you wish to disappoint him. I chose you because I wanted a real life relationship reference."

"I see. Sure! I'll be happy to do it!" I smiled.

"Really? Thank-you! Thank-you very much! But," her voice got dark, "your character won't have a happy ending."

xD

"Don't mess up on any takes. I hate repeating lines more than necessary," Hyung-nim warned me as we sat in the car waiting for the director to tell us to start.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

He didn't buy it. "Tell me," Hyung-nim pressed.

"I just don't like this scene."

Tae-Kyung looked ahead and grimaced slightly. "Me either. Why did you even get yourself involved in this anyways?" he muttered almost inaudibly.

"Okay, we're ready to start shooting! Tae-Kyung-Sshi, please start driving," the director's assistant ordered.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

When I got the car at the speed desired, I tapped myself into my character's personality. "I am glad you made the right choice," I found Mi Nyu's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "For the both of us."

"So I got the job. After today, we can start living comfortably," I smiled. "because I will reach the top of the corporate ladder."

"Jae-Sung," Mi Nyu whispered after a long pause.

"Hmm?"

"What is most important to you?" she asked in a weak voice.

I pressed my lips. "Your job..or me?" she continued.

I didn't answer. She laughed once. "I don't know why I asked when I already know the answer."

"What are you talking about?" I dared to ask.

"'Ryu Jae-Sung, a man with ambition so great that it makes everyone look goalless' I knew that part of you very well and yet, I chose to stay with you. I had hope though; hope and patience. Hope that you would one day realize that I may be the thing you cherish the most and patience to wait for that day. But Jae-Sung, my patience and hope that used to be higher than skyscrapers are no taller than a single grain of rice," she glanced at me with red, tear-stained eyes.

"Song-Yee-Ah..."

"But with this last grain, I'll go ahead with the abortion," she decided.

"Hyung! Make a U-turn now!" Ji-Hyuk shouted from another car the drove next to us.

I slowly guided the car into the other lane and slowed to a stop. "Okay! Action!" Ji-Hyuk yelled when the camera men sitting in the backseat of our car were ready.

Earlier, the stunt crew had already filmed the wild U-turn that my character makes. I jerked the steering wheel to one side to create the illusion of an abrupt turnaround. Mi Nyu tilted to one side and held onto her seat. "Great reaction! Next scene! Start driving!" my cousin ordered.

I picked up speed. "Go!" Ji-Hyuk commanded.

"Jae-Sung! What are you doing?" Mi Nyu cried after recovering from the sudden movement.

"We're going to keep the baby," I said peacefully.

"Jae-Sung..." Mi Nyu whispered, speechless.

"I realized you're more important than anything."

I stopped the car at the stoplight and gazed at her. "What?" I smirked. "Is it too late for me?"

She smiled through her tears and slowly shook her head. I took hold of her hand. "Screw the promotion and the job. I'll live life the way I want to; with you."

The light turned green and I started to cross the intersection. I peered at her again only to see her content face and an oncoming car that was speeding towards our car. My eyes widened. "CUT!" Ji-Hyuk screamed and the silver Mercedes screeched to a stop a couple feet away from my car. "Good job! Very good job! Get the double stuntmen and let's finish this scene! Get Mi Nyu and Tae-Kyung ready for the accident scene now!"

We passed our stunt doubles on our way to get prepared. "Good job," they said.

Mi Nyu and I bowed. "Good luck," we wished.

"Ready to get covered in blood?" I asked happily in a sarcastic way.

xD

Coordinator Wang had all her assistants work on Mi Nyu's makeup first because it was more time-consuming than mine. They ripped and dirtied her dress while Coordinator Wang applied wound like cosmetic to Mi Nyu's face, arms and legs. The helpers then applied fluid that has the texture of blood to the gashes. "Wah. You really look terrible," I commented.

"Shush," Coordinator Wang chided, "You're next," she darkly added.

She ran her fingers through Mi Nyu's hair and tousled it. "Blood," Coordinator Wang held her hand out.

With hands covered in the fake blood, Coordinator Wang mixed it into my wife's hair until it clumped up in a gooey and nasty mess.

"Done. Tae-Kyung step right up. Mi Nyu, don't you dare run around and ruin your appearance."

"It's already ruined," I smirked.

"I understand," Mi Nyu replied, ignoring my remark.

I began to receive the same treatment as Mi Nyu but less extreme. I just had a large cut across my cheek and forehead and slightly tattered clothing. "We need more blood." Coordinator Wang sent Mi Nyu off to retrieve a chest from the van that contained more of the blood-like agent.

"Thank-you. I am grateful that you were part of the band. You learned where I keep my things better than the guys. They're no help," Coordinator Wang whispered to Mi Nyu. "Yo should think about helping me later."

"Hey, I know what goes where. I just don't apply it," I defended myself. "And Mi Nyu wouldn't be a help to you. She'd be a troublemaker. You would regret it the first day you hire her."

Coordinator Wang smacked my head. "You live to insult your wife, huh?"

"Yah! That's no reason to lay your hand on me!" I exclaimed.

"What? Me? Abuse you? I was just doing my job; you're hair need to be ruffled a bit," Coordinator Wang smoothly lied.

"Tch."

xD

Looking like freshly dead zombies, Mi Nyu and I walked out to street where the crash happened. The stunt team had already completed their part and now it was our turn. "Go Mi Nyu-Sshi, please lie down here," a worker guided. Mi Nyu laid down on the black asphalt face down under the wrecked upside down car on the passenger side.

"Be careful of the glass," I warned.

The prop adviser dribbled more of the fake blood liquid around Mi Nyu. I cringed at the sight because it looked so real. It wasn't easy to see the love of your life lying lifeless and covered in blood in front of you.

_It's all fake. It's all fake._

"Hyung! Quit daydreaming and go plop yourself in your spot!" Ji-Hyuk chided.

The sound of police sirens surrounded the filming site. I opened my eyes dazedly and glanced at Mi Nyu. "Song-Yee! Song-Yee!" I sobbed. I unbuckled my seat-belt and dropped down. I crawled out of the car and painfully hobbled to the other side. "Song-Yee! No! Don't! Stay with me!" I bawled as I gently shook her limp body. "Don't leave..." I whimpered.

"Cut! Someone add more blood to Tae-Kyung's wound please!" Ji-Hyuk screamed.

Coordinator Wang applied the fluid and it dripped across my face. "Fighting!" She threw her fist up and reversed back behind the cameras.

"Okay. Tae-Kyung, start from "Song-Yee. No. Don't. Stay with me," Ji-Hyuk instructed.

"Song-Yee! No! Don't! Stay with me! Don't leave..." Real tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't help but think that this scene was real. It pained me so much to see what can happen to Mi Nyu. Cops rushed over to us and I was lifted away. I cried and fought as I witnessed them remove Mi Nyu from the car. "Song-Yee!"

"Cut! That was superb! Very emotional! Good job everyone!" Ji-Hyuk praised. "Hyung!" he called.

"What now?" I sighed. I was exhausted from acting.

"How about we go to dinner and celebrate?" Ji-Hyuk beamed.

"Ah why!" he whined, "Ever since I got here we've never eaten dinner together!"

"Are you trying to date me now?" I joked.

Ji-Hyuk slouched down, "Mi Nyu won't get jealous if you spend time with another person right?" he whispered.

I bent down to his level. "She will," I whispered back. "Now then, I'll be leaving."

Coordinator Wang handed me my clothes and I went downstairs to take a quick shower. Mi Nyu was chatting with the coordinator while waiting for me. "Oh, Tae-Kyung. You're done," Coordinator Wang greeted.

I nodded. "Let's go eat," I said to Mi Nyu.

"Don't go through the front door. There's a lot of reporters. Hwang Ji-Hyuk-Sshi is handling them. Exit through the back," Coordinator Wang warned.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye," I said.

"Unnie, are you going with us?" Mi Nyu asked.

Coordinator Wang smiled politely. "No, no. You go ahead. I have to help clean up and prepare for tomorrow's filming."

We fast-walked down the hall when my phone rang. I looked at the ID before picking up.

"Father," I said, shocked.

"Tae-Kyung-Ah. Are you working?" he asked.

"No. I just finished. Why?"

"Let's meet," he commanded.

xD

"Are you scared?" I asked after feeling Mi Nyu's aura of intense nervousness.

"Of course. This is the first time I am meeting him," Mi Nyu answered. "What kind of man is he?"

"My father?" I thought for a little bit before answering. "He's strict, strong-opinionated, dangerously charismatic, prideful, stubborn, and no sense of humor."

Mi Nyu rolled her eyes. "I am asking you to describe yourself."

I looked at her briefly and then back to the road and back at her to see if she was serious; she was. "What?"

She looked purely confused. "You weren't?"

"Why would I describe myself like that?"

"So your father is like you. You're a copy of your father," she said thoughtfully.

"Yah! The difference between me and my father is a hundred times wider than the Han River!"

"How is your relationship with your father?" Mi Nyu asked.

"We're on good terms for now. I don't know what he'll be like now since I married abruptly," I replied, glaring at Mi Nyu.

Her eyes widened with fear. "It wasn't my fault."

"You literally forced me to marry you," I clarified.

"I did?"

"If you didn't say 'yes' to Shin-Woo's proposal then we wouldn't be like this now."

"Do you regret it then?" Mi Nyu sincerely inquired.

"Of course I do! I am number 2 on the top male idol list, my fans are decreasing by the minute, and tickets for concerts are taking 30 seconds more to be sold out," I ranted.

Mi Nyu lowered her head. "I am sorry."

"Give me back 500,000 thousand fans and I'll forgive you," I joked.

She nodded with determination. "I will," she promised.

"We're here," I announced.

Mi Nyu stiffened as the anxiety returned.

I exited the car and opened the door for her. I touched her hand softly. "It'll be alright. I'll protect you."

Mi Nyu smiled. "Is your father really that scary?"

xD

A waiter guide us to a private room. We heard a woman talking followed by a deep male's voice. The bamboo door slid over horizontally. I stood at the entrance frozen, "Mother," Mi Nyu immediately greeted and bowed.

Mo Hwa-Ran sat across from my father. "Abeoji," I said and sat on the floor cushion. I tilted my head for Mi Nyu to do the same. She took a seat next to my mother.

"So this is the girl that my son has married?" my Father's voice bellowed.

"Yes," I confirmed.

Mi Nyu held her hand out. "My name is Go Mi Nyu."

My dad just stared at her hand and Mi Nyu retracted it back slowly. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't marry until your mid-thirties," he brought up.

"It was a sudden decision, Father," I explained. "But it wasn't an impulsive one. I will never regret it," I swore.

He cleared his throat. "Did it hurt your career?"

"My marriage made a small dent that is repairable."

Father stared at Mi Nyu with ferocity. "I worked hard to get you to be where you are now, Tae-Kyung."

A knock sounded before two waiters came in with dishes and beverages. They set the food on the table and left as quickly as they came in.

"There's not many pictures of you," he directed his voice to Mi Nyu. "But the pictures I saw, you had your face covered up with facial cream."

Mi Nyu flushed with embarrassment. "Tae-Kyung, you were also in those pictures," he continued slowly and calmly.

I stiffened at his tone. He was clearly upset with our actions. "Did you concept change?" he pressed. "Did you become softer and _cuter _to gain public approval, Tae-Kyung?"

"I did that to-"

"It was all my fault, Father. Hyung-nim has nothing to do with them. I took them and posted them online," Mi Nyu cut in.

I motioned her to stay quiet. "No. I noticed that Jeremy became more popular because expresses his true self. I wanted to do the same."

"And to portray yourself, you went and did this?" he exclaimed.

I remained unfazed at the sudden increase of his voice. "Yes."

"You really became foolish, Tae-Kyung. Do you know how many phone calls I've been getting of people saying 'Look at what your son did'. That damaged my pride, Son."

xD

_**Jeremy's Point of View**_

"We had a huge meal right before our fifth sold-out concert. So we had everything ready but then Tae-Kyung Hyung and Shin-Woo Hyung started feeling nauseous and their stomach started hurting. But luckily for me, I skipped out on the main courses and ate only dessert so I didn't get food poisoning. 'Jeremy, you must carry out this successfully' President Anh ordered and groaned in pain. There I was, in front of 50 thousand screaming fans..." I reminisced. I saw that Kim Jin-Ae was intrigued by my story.

"Yeah, and then what?" she fervently asked.

"The fans were screaming 'I LOVE-" I stopped and pushed my face against the window glass, "Reporter Kim?"

"What? That's what they were saying?" Jin-Ae frowned.

"No! Look! That's the reporter that always tries to sabotage our band!"

Jin-Ae followed my view and gasped. "Him?"

My eyes narrowed. "What has that guy caught onto now?"

_**Reporter Kim's Point of View**_

I laughed silently to myself.

_Look at those birds fighting for crumbs. I am going to get the whole bread._

I shuffled down the corridor. I heard the echo of a girl's voice, "Unnie, are you going with us?"

_Haha! That's the bread-maker's wife. _

Footsteps started coming my way and I darted into a small crevice. Tae-Kyung and Mi Nyu swiftly strolled past me. I grinned.

_Target locked._

I flatten my back to the wall when they suddenly stopped. Tae-Kyung answered his phone. "Father," he said.

_Father? This should be interesting._

They went down to the underground parking and I hurriedly ran to the nearest exit to get out the building. My car was parked across the street in front of a cafe. I clumsily yank the door open and shoved the keys into the ignition. Tae-Kyung's car zoomed past me. "Aish!" I grunted and fumbled with the seat-belt before giving up and throwing it to the side.

I sat at the edge of the seat and shook with excitement. "I am going to get a nice and juicy story from you now and nothing is going to stop me this time!"

_I lost a lot of reputation because of you and I am going to get them back by exposing you._

I stopped my car at a safe distance from where Tae-Kyung left his vehicle and snatched my trusty camera from the glove department. I lagged behind them. The employee opened the door and Mi Nyu bowed. "Mother."

_Go Mi Nam and Go Mi Nyu don't have a mother...So who is she talking to...Could it be Tae-Kyung's mother?_

I grinned coyly. "This is getting bigger and better," I whispered. I waited until the door closed and I tip-toed to it. I pressed my ear to the thin wall and listened in on their conversation.

"You really became foolish, Tae-Kyung. Do you know how many phone calls I've been getting of people saying 'Look at what your son did'. That damaged my pride, Son."

"I am sorry," Tae-Kyung apologized solemnly.

"For what?" Mi Nyu asked. "I thought you said you wouldn't regret our marriage. Are we not allowed to show the other side of us while we're not working? Are we suppose to maintain professionalism 24/7?" her voice getting angry.

I held my breath and scooted closer to the wall. "Not when my family pride is at stake!" Hwang Jong-Suk exclaimed and a loud bang on the table sounded after. I gasped and recoiled. The room stayed quiet. I started to sweat profusely.

_Did they hear me? Have I been caught?_

"Jong-Suk," a new voice chipped in, "Why don't you let them be?"

"Leave them alone? Like you did to your son for more than a decade?" he snapped.

"Abeoji! That was uncalled for," Tae-Kyung shouted.

"It's okay, Tae-Kyung. It's true and as you know, I am very sorry."

_Tae-Kyung was abandoned by his mother?_

"Either way, you don't have my approval for this marriage," Hwang Jong-Suk huffed.

"Father!" objected Tae-Kyung.

"I will be holding a welcome back party for myself at the Sky Hotel next week. My permission will be dependent on your performance," he continued.

_It seems like the conversation is going to be over soon. It's time that I should make my appearance and snap a picture of Tae-Kyung's parents for my front-page story!_

I held my camera and adjusted the focus. I prepared myself for the attack.

_On the count of three I will rush in._

I placed my hand on in the wooden slot. The door started to open slowly.

_Almost there..._

A tap on my shoulder startled me. "Who are you? What are you doing?" a man's voice asked.

_I've been caught! The surprise is ruined!_

I dashed out and hid in my car. "Aish! Aish! Aish!" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Ji-Hyuk entered the tensed room. "Were you guys aware that there was a strange man outside the door?"

"Was it a reporter?" Father asked.

"Looks like it. But I scared him away so it's okay," he grinned.

"Hello, Hwang Ji-Hyuk," Mother spoke.

Ji-Hyuk's smile faded. "Ah, hello," he rigidly dipped his head. He sat down on the other side of my father. "Uncle, how is my father?"

"He's refusing to take his medicine again and claiming that he's too busy with work to get treatment," my father gave a long sigh.

My cousin sighed with him. "It looks like I have to pay a visit to the States again."

"Don't bother. Your mom has been secretly mixing the medicine in his food and tea."

"Oh, really? That's good then," Ji-Hyuk looked at the food and saw that it was untouched. "You didn't have to wait till I came; the food will get cold."

I stood up. "I am not hungry," I spat through my teeth.

"Tae-Kyung!" Mo Hwa-Ran called after me.

Mi Nyu followed me out. "Hyung-nim! Wait! Let's go together!"

My clenched fists refused to cooperate with me. I furiously waited in front of my car for my anger to dwindle. Mi Nyu wordlessly put her hand in my pocket and took the keys and unlocked the car. She gently guided me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in and she shut the door. She reappeared on the driver side and started the car. Mi Nyu then leaned over and clipped my seat-belt in before doing hers.

Mi Nyu reached over and unclasped my fist. "Everything will be okay, Hyung-nim," she reassured with loving eyes.

We reached the dorms and I muttered an inaudible thanks to my wife. "I am going to shower," I said when I reached the stairs.

She nodded, "That's a good idea."

I took my time to calm down in the bathroom.

_How could my dad act like this? Why couldn't he be happy for me? Why couldn't my parents be more supportive of me. Mo Hwa-Ran is beginning to be more motherly but is it sincere or is it all an act? _

I went back down and saw white bags on the counter. "What is this?" I picked at them and discovered that they contained food inside.

"Oh, Hyung-Nim, you're done. Mother brought them and she just left a minute ago. She said that you should take better care of yourself and eat when you're hungry," Mi Nyu informed with a bright smile.

_Is this a charade? I wish with all my heart that she's being true..._

* * *

**_Hehehe Sorry for tricking you :D Mi Nyu is NOT pregnant lolol. I don't know how filming dramas work and I didn't want to bore anyone by having them redo their lines. So just use your imagination for extra details like redoing a scene because of a mistake or redoing it to get a different angle. :D_**

**_Let's pretend that everyone in the entire world already know who's Tae-Kyung's father is so that it'll make it easier on me to write a story. :) So for all you die-hard You're Beautiful fans, just roll with it. xD_**

**_I'd like to say one more thing: Dang! Some of you are persistent in messaging me to update! LOL. :D I've been having too much fun over summer but you guys keep me in check with typing! I swear to you that every time I got a message asking me when I am going to update, I immediately plugged in my USB and started writing away because I felt guilty and because I was scared. All the begging soon stopped and they became threatening. LOLOL. But really, THANKS. _**

**_Thank-you to my readers as well. :D_**

**_READ/FAVORITE/SUBSCRIBE!_**


	8. Author's sad note

Hello all. It's been awhile hasn't it?

I am sorry but this is not an update. :(.

I am not going to go into much detail (don't want to bore you), but I've been busy with college (first year xD).

Also, another reason is that despite my passionate love for You're Beautiful, my interest in it has faded; however, that does not necessarily mean that I am going to leave the story unfinished (it's just going to take waaaay longer for me to put up a new chapter).

I will continue to write when I have time. Again, I am verrrry sorry.

Do you want me to upload what I have right now? It's not much, only a few pages. Or do you prefer to wait for a much longer update?

I would like to thank everyone for the continuous support even though I am mistreating you guys. Thank you so much. You don't understand how much of an impact you've made on my life. Thank you for giving me the confidence to believe that my writing style isn't crap (you've made me enjoy English class a bit more :D). Even though I must have said this a million times, it doesn't even come close to the gratitude I've felt for you guys. Okay, I am going to stop before I get all mushy and teary and give you guys the goosebumps/shivers. :).

So tell me what you want me to do about posting what I currently have. :p

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Majority want update, update they get! As I said, this isn't much (5 pages) There's not much plot development so far. I would say that this "chapter" is more of an entertaining one..you will find out when you read. :D I had a lot of fun writing the first scene so I hope you laugh a bit and enjoy your day! I will actually try to get more of this story down on a word document and get some plot lines to you. _**

I know most of you may have forgotten what the story is about so here's a list of important things:

1. Tae-Kyung's dad is throwing a party in which Mi Nyu must prove that she deserves Tae-Kyung.

2. Park Seo-Yeon became the fiance to Min Jun-Kyul. Shin-Woo doesn't know how he feels about this (in shock mode)

3. Reporter Kim is on a mission to find out who Tae-Kyung's mother is.

...I think that's all.. :D Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

I woke up to the noise of dropping water coming from my personal bathroom. Mi Nyu wasn't lying beside me.

_She must be taking a shower._

I slowly sat up; my back stiff from last night's drama shooting of the final scenes of the first episode. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and stretched. The sound of water stopped and was replaced by whistling. I momentarily shut my tired eyes once more. Upon hearing the bathroom door close, "Morning," I greeted.

_**Go Mi Nam's Point of View**_

_Ahh. Just what I needed- a nice, hot shower in the morning. Well, better get out now while Tae-Kyung is still sleeping or he's gonna have a cow. _

I reached for a towel that Tae-Kyung keeps neatly folded next to the extra stash of soap.

_Dang, he's such a clean freak. _

I put on an extra pair of robes I found next to the towels. On my way out, I spotted a cologne bottle. "Don't mind if I do," I sprayed some of the scent on me and breathed it in. "Ahhh."

I exited the bathroom. "Morning."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Oh! You scared me!" I clasped my hands over my mouth. Tae-Kyung was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed.

_Maybe he's sleep-talking?_

"I mean, good morning, Hyung-nim~," I said uncertainly and trying to make my voice sound like my sister.

Tae-Kyung continued to sit there with his eyes closed. "What are you doing today?" he asked.

_Shit, shit, shit! What does my sister do in the morning? AH! Why did I have to be so sleepy and not pay attention to what Shin-Woo said about my sister's whereabouts? Okay..let's calm down, Go Mi Nam-ah, and think about what Mi Nyu would be doing. _

"Uhm, I am going to go play with puppies and frolic in the meadow?" I hesitantly spit out. I instantly shut my eyes and threw my hands up in defense.

_Okay. That was really dumb of me._

I opened them one at a time and peeked at Tae-Kyung. He pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Oh really? That's nice."

"Phew," I quietly let out.

_Maybe he's too tired to-_

With his eyes still shut, "So..." he spoke up.

"Y-yes, Hyung-nim?"

He opened his eyes and used them to maliciously glare at me. "Why were _you_, Go Mi Nam," he slowly enunciated every syllable of my name, "using _my _bathroom?" he hissed.

_I am dead. Completely dead. _

I desperately eyed the door. "The entire dorm has no hot water besides yours since you have your own pipelines!" I said. "Which is SO not fair! I mean why do you get special treatment? I am part of the band too!" I rambled.

"YAH! Is that _MY_ bathrobe you're using? Did you also take _MY _towel too?" he yelled. Tae-Kyung angrily walked towards me.

"Nooo..." I muttered, "It's mine! Mi Nyu bought it for me."

He smirked, "Then explain what the initials say."

"The initials?" I examined the towel, "Oh...you mean this," I pointed to the ornate stitching of the letters 'HTK' that I've seen for the first time. "Hard To Kill!" I blurted. "You know I love games. Well...annyeong!~"

I made a break for the door only to collide into him.

"Give it back!" he shouted and tried to rip the robe off me.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" I pleaded as I tried to keep the only clothing I had on.

"Why should I?" he countered and continued pulling.

"Because I have nothing under! I'll be naked! NAKED!" I exclaimed. "You're just going to strip me here? Now?"

He stopped, "You should have thought about that before coming into my room," he stated and resumed the yanking.

"Can't you just wait?" I wailed. "WAIT! PLEASE!"

"No! I want it now!"

Just then, a loud crashing sounded. Tae-Kyung and I stopped struggling. Jeremy was at the door; his toiletries on the floor.

"Hyung...Go Mi...Nam?" he stuttered.

Tae-Kyung released me and straightened himself. "Don't" he warned, "assume anything, Jeremy."

Jeremy continued to point fingers at us and muttered incoherently. "H-hyung? G-Go Mi N-Nam? Both?" his shaking hand covered his mouth.

"Lay off the fanfictions, Jeremy," Tae-Kyung advised and walked past the utterly confused pop idol and out the door.

Jeremy recovered, "Wait! Tae-Kyung Hyung! Can I use your bathroom?" he yelled.

"Go ahead! It's already been violated once!" he screamed from the hallway.

I gathered myself, "Your conclusion is laughable! It will happen when marshmallows take over the world."

"Have you seen Ghostbusters!" Jeremy shouted. "Stay away from Tae-Kyung Hyung! He belongs to Mi Nyu!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM!" I screamed at him but Jeremy refused to look back.

_**Hwang Tae-Kyung's Point of View**_

Shin-Woo was watching the news when I came down. "Good morning," he greeted with a smile. He was probably amused with the inconvenient mini scuffle that occurred in my room.

"Morning," I grumbled. Remembering, "Have you see Mi Nyu?"

I plopped down next to him on the couch. "She left early this morning," he informed me.

I concealed my shock and anxiety with a scowl. "Where to?" I asked.

"Don't know. She didn't say."

"You didn't ask her?" I questioned, annoyed.

"I forgot to. I had important matters clouding my head this morning."

"Which was?"

He grinned shyly, "How I was going to have a shower with no hot water."

The smell of soap and conditioner exuded from him. "Yah...you used my shower too, right?" I growled.

Shin-Woo shot off another carefree smile, "Your wife gave me permission before leaving."

I pursed my lips, "You're exonerated from punishment then."

"You didn't wash up yet," Shin-Woo pointed out.

"I'll do it at work. What's the schedule today?"

"Filming begins at noon."

"When are they going to give us a break?" I yawned again.

Shin-Woo's lips parted shock, "Workaholic Hwang Tae-Kyung, what did you say?" A playful smile emerged.

"I'll go to the set first," I mumbled. "Make sure _they're_," I stressed, "not going to be late. I don't want to waste time waiting for them."

"Yes, sir!" Shin-Woo saluted me.

_What's wrong with him? Why is he energetic today?_

I threw on a heavy jacket before leaving the dorm to protect myself from the bitter cold that winter carried.

_Did Mi Nyu wear warm clothes? _

I quickly walked to my car with one hand buried deep within my pocket and the other was dialing Mi Nyu's cell phone number. Once I was inside the vehicle, I started the car and turned the heater on to full blast; at the same time, my call reached her voice-mail.

"Aish," I cursed. "Wrong number. I was trying to reach the maid to have her disinfect our bathroom, but seeing that I've been directed to your inbox, why did you not pick up your most important person's call? And where did you go first thing in the morning?" I noticed that I was starting to sound stupid so I blurted, "Whatever. I don't care. Your life is yours. Bye." I hung up and threw my phone on the passenger's seat.

**Go Mi Nyu's Point of View**

_I am already bringing trouble to Hyung-nim. The only thing I can do for him right now is to not embarrass him at the party. But will she teach me? _

The tall luxurious apartment that stood before me was intimating even though I've already been here a handful of times. With my hands buried deep in my jacket pockets, I confidently entered the building.

"Who's there?" a familiar man's voice asked behind the fancy and expensive-looking door.

"It's me..Go Mi Nyu," I clarified nervously.

"The Madame isn't feel well right now," he informed.

A woman's faint voice commanded, "Let her in."

There was a brief period of silence before a beep signaled the door was unlocked. I cautiously entered and removed my shoes quickly. It was quiet except for the sound of clanging glasses coming from the living room. "It's my daughter-in-law!" Mo Hwa-Ran drunkenly exclaimed. She chuckled as she downs an entire shot.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Any suggestions or anything? Tell me about your day? :) **_

_**READ/SUBSCRIBE/ COMMENT/REVIEW!**_


End file.
